


Rubatosis

by Feloriel



Series: Monachopsis [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Falling In Love, Graphic Depictions of Undeath, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Theory, Male-Female Friendship, Near Death Experiences, POV Alternating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feloriel/pseuds/Feloriel
Summary: /rubatosis/сущ.тревожащее осознание биения собственного сердца, чьи робкие сокращения кажутся не метрономом, а нервной песенкой, что сердце отбивает так же, как люди обязательно начинают напевать себе под нос, когда идут в полной темноте, словно между делом напоминая миру, что они ещё существуют."Какая же это ужасающая ответственность, держать в руках чьё-то сердце. Какая же это ужасающая власть над столь опасным мужчиной".





	Rubatosis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rubatosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401296) by [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo). 



Кил’джеден не первое, о чём Иллидану хочется говорить при встрече со своим _соулмейтом_ — честно говоря, ему совсем не хочется говорить, во всяком случае пока не пройдёт смешанная с неверием эйфория их первой встречи. Этого, однако, не избежать, а откладывать в таком деле себе же дороже.  
  
Вайши мрачна, как и ожидалось. Она знает, какую опасность несёт Легион, а уж тем более то, как он поступает с провалившими задание слугами. Кель’тас же, в противовес ей… злится, щурит голубые глаза, горящие огнём маны. Его пальцы дёргаются, словно готовые вот-вот сотворить заклинание, а левая рука сжимается на навершии меча.  
  
(Иллидан видит _всё_ — каждую мимолётную реакцию, каждое выражение на его лице, словно свет скверны, льющийся из его татуировок, отражается на коже его соулмейта, а, может, он и сам излучает магию в количествах достаточных для того, чтобы глаза Иллидана могли её уловить.)  
  
Вайши поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Кель’таса, и в глазах её читается безошибочный вопрос. Иллидан, пожалуй, даже немного завидует её возможности общаться с ним без всяких слов. Завидует, но всё равно благодарен за то, что Кель’тасу не пришлось переносить все тяготы, постигшие его в последние месяцы, одному. Одиночество (и Иллидан знает это не понаслышке) творит с человеком ужасные вещи, и потому он рад, что Кель’тас нашёл друга и опору в одном из немногих существ, которым Иллидан готов доверить свою жизнь — а теперь ещё и душу.  
  
— Сначала Орда, затем Плеть, теперь ещё и Кил’джеден… буду ли я когда-то в безопасности от пламени Легиона? Разве этого недостаточно? — он качает головой и заставляет себя расслабить руку и отпустить меч. Иллидан хочет взять его ладонь в свою, сжать и никогда не отпускать. — Извините. Вам это может казаться таким пустяком...   
  
— _Никогда,_ — слово срывается с губ само собой, но от этого не становится менее правдивым. Кель’тас шокировано замолкает, и Иллидан про себя клянётся не делать из этого привычку — у того прекрасный голос и ещё более прекрасные мысли, и он хочет слышать от него как можно больше, но сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на важных вещах, важнее даже надвигающейся угрозы в лице Кил’джедена. — Ты потерял многое, как и я, но _потери_ ничем не измеришь, Кель. Твоё горе оправдано, продлись оно один год или же тысячелетия, и я скорблю вместе с тобой, — прозвище как-то случайно проскальзывает в речь, и Иллидан с удивлением думает, а не из-за присутствия ли Кель’таса слова льются с такой лёгкостью. Уже куда мягче, он добавляет:  
  
— Ничто, причиняющее тебе боль, никогда не покажется мне пустяком. Мне невыносимо видеть твои страдания.   
  
Иллидана приводит в ярость то, как слащаво звучат эти слова, но вот что ещё хуже — всё это он говорит серьёзно. Он не вёл себя, как влюблённый дурак, со времён… ох, ещё, наверное, со времён Тиранды, если вообще себя когда-то так вёл. Но ни Вайши, ни Кель’тас этим не возмущены. Второй, кажется, потрясён, но потрясение это приятное, словно он не ожидал услышать нечто подобное из уст Иллидана. Вайши же, напротив, смотрит на него с одобрением.  
  
— Мы ведь только встретились, — неверяще выдыхает Кель’тас.  
  
— И всё же мне кажется, что я знал тебя всегда, все долгие тысячи лет своей жизни, — отвечает ему Иллидан. Он уже привык любить сильнее, чем его когда-либо смогут полюбить в ответ. Кель’тасу хотя бы приятна его компания; может, это лучшее из того, что он сможет получить. Может, только этого он и заслуживает.  
  
В этот раз раздаётся влажный смешок. Его глаза поблёскивают, но Кель’тас улыбается даже несмотря на давящее на плечи горе.  
  
— Мне тоже, хоть я и не могу сказать, почему.  
  
Он бездумно поднимает ладонь к груди и прижимает кончики пальцев к сердцу.  
  
В его времена бытовала теория, что соулмейты разделяют куда больше, чем просто слова на запястье. Эмоции, мысли, боль, магию, что они связаны на всех уровнях, от поверхностных до самых глубоких. Сейчас же, когда собственная душа смотрит на него из голубых от маны глаз, Иллидан согласен с этой теорией, как никогда. В груди пульсирует его собственная магия, кислотная скверна и леденящая аркана, но там есть и ещё что-то, нечто, что он поспешно списал на собственную забывчивость после десяти тысяч лет без магии. Что-то похожее на огонь.  
  
Увы, сейчас не время обсуждать теории, какими бы интересными они не казались. Иллидан еда заметно трясёт головой и жестом указывает в сторону тихой части лагеря, кроваво-красной скалы, возвышающейся над бескрайними пустынными просторами полуострова Адского Пламени.  
  
— Я пропустил так много из того, что произошло с Азеротом, — говорит он, словно это не очевидно. — Почему бы нам не перенести это совещание туда, где нас не подслушают падкие на сплетни солдаты?  
  
Кель’тас качает головой — Иллидан ещё не может разобрать, изумлённо или же в приливе нежности, — и они отходят к спокойному краю скалы. Здесь, вдали от вечно сплетничающей армии, которую и так достаточно развлекла эта шумиха с соулмейтами, лейтенанты докладывают Иллидану о стремительном наступлении Плети, о попытках Альянса её сдержать и, наконец-то, о тяжкой участи эльфов крови.   
  
Их история знакома, да настолько, что сердце кровью обливается, а горло пересыхает от воспоминаний о собственном ужасе. Чувство это далеко не из приятных, но Иллидан всё равно тянется за ним, стремясь разделить горе Кель’таса и его народа.  
  
В глазах принца, кажется, стоят слёзы, когда он описывает их вынужденное изгнание, осыпающиеся руины городов, которые они пытаются отвоевать, мучительное разложение, поразившее высших эльфов после потери связи с Солнечным Колодцем. Мимолётно он упоминает и смерть предыдущего короля, ещё один удар по его народу, и на мгновение Кель’тас кажется столь печальным, что Иллидану хочется обернуть вокруг него свои крылья и спрятать от ужасного мира вокруг. Но Кель’тас, проглотив горе, продолжает, говорит тем же ровным голосом, и Иллидан на время забывает об этом иррациональном порыве.   
  
В конце концов, Кель’тас рассказывает о голоде.  
  
Иллидан тоже его чувствует. Он успел забыть об этом ощущении за время, что провёл в темнице, подвешенный в таком количестве магии, что почти тонул в ней; метки, оставленные на нём Саргерасом, помогали после освобождения. Сейчас же, когда кончики пальцев всё ещё покалывает от тепла кожи Кель’таса, а слова на запястье сияют золотом, он вернулся; вернулась бездонная, зияющая пустота в груди, не совсем голод, но близкая к нему, всепоглощающая и дышащая холодом смерти. Не совсем боль, но Иллидан всё равно её чувствует, только душой, а не телом.  
  
Это не так уж и плохо. Больно, но он привык к боли. И, может, так никто из них не будет одинок.  
  
— Можете ли Вы нам помочь? — спрашивает Кель’тас, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Иллидану, и не отрывает огненного (ха-ха) взгляда, тихо ожидая ответа, которого Иллидан дать не может. — Можете ли Вы нас _исцелить?_  
  
— Исцеления _нет,_ Кель. Мне жаль, — и ему ведь действительно жаль. Как странно, ему никогда раньше не давались извинения. — Но есть и другие способы утолить эту жажду, пусть они и не идеальны. Пока ты будешь оставаться со мной, я смогу обеспечить тебя и твой народ достаточным количеством магии, даже большим, чем нужно — и я с радостью помогу найти тебе путь к спасению твоих людей, если, конечно, позволишь.  
  
В обращённом к нему взгляде Кель’таса переплетаются благодарность и меланхолия, и Иллидан немного ненавидит себя за то, что знает слишком мало, чтобы разгладить морщинку между его бровей. Когда же, за те жалкие несколько часов, что они друг друга знают, он успел привязаться к этому мужчине, особенно проведя большую часть этого времени в отключке?  
  
О Элуна, как же много, _ужасно много_ лет прошло с тех пор, как он влюблялся, и это чувство всё ещё приводит его в такой же ужас.   
  
— Тогда так тому и быть, — Кель’тас, вздохнув, склоняет голову. — Мой народ и я сам в Вашем распоряжении… мой повелитель, — в словах проскальзывает искорка юмора, когда Кель’тас почти незаметно пропевает это “мой повелитель”, одновременно шутливо и уважительно.  
  
— Тогда решено, принц. Ты станешь моей правой рукой, вестником ярости — моей и твоего народа — и ничто не встанет у нас на пути.  
  
Кель’тас, кажется, приятно удивлён.  
  
— Разве не леди Вайши должна занять это место, учитывая то, через сколько вы прошли вместе?   
  
Иллидан хмурится, пытаясь сохранить серьёзное лицо. Не хочется, чтобы бок о бок с ним правил кто-то, кроме Кель’таса, но даже он замечает очевидные изъяны в своём предложении. К счастью, это не единственная причина.  
  
— Леди Вайши уже отказалась от такой чести, — объясняет Иллидан.  
  
— Один из нас сойдёт с ума буквально за месяц, — добавляет Вайши, а затем обращается только к Кель’тасу, хоть не делает ни попытки скрыть слова от охотника на демонов. — Лорд Иллидан просто отвратительный стратег, а у меня всё выходит лучше, когда он не стоит над душой. Меня не прельщает перспектива головной боли, которая у Вас точно возникнет при работе с ним.  
  
— Мне нравятся трудные задачи, — сквозь улыбку отвечает Кель’тас, почти что нежно смотря в сторону Иллидана.   
  
Тому кажется, что он заслуживает чуть больше уважения от своих самой давней подруги и правой руки, но, если это позволит ему видеть такую улыбку чаще, то Иллидана это не так уж и заботит.  
  
Ох, тогда это его ни капли не заботит.  
  
-  
  
Очень… странно смотреть на метку и видеть не чёрные, а золотые слова, отблёскивающие в свете огня. Кель’тас прожил всю жизнь с неизменным чёрным почерком на коже — в последнее время он даже стал напоминать ему о доме, стал редкой знакомой вещью в буре, в которую превратилась его жизнь.   
  
Кажется, метка — последнее, что от него ускользнуло. Теперь только время покажет, к лучшему это или же к ещё большим горестям.  
  
Вздохнув, Кель’тас позволяет ткани рукава упасть на запястье. Он всё продолжает смотреть на метку, как и в детстве, когда учился читать на дарнасском именно по ней, а не лишь по книгам. Раздражающая привычка от которой он, казалось, избавился ещё в юношеские годы; и всё же, Кель’тас, вырвавшись из своих мыслей, снова замечает, что смотрит на слова на своём запястье, блестящие плавленым золотом под тонкой кожей.  
  
(Кель’тас никогда, ни разу в жизни не был обычным. Родиться с меткой, тогда как большинство получат свои, когда они сами или их соулмейт достигают совершеннолетия, не самый странный и примечательный пункт во всё растущем списке, но и он породил достаточно много привычек, от которых, кажется, принц никогда до конца не освободится.)  
  
Подняв голову, он встречается с уставшим взглядом Роммата и слабо улыбается.  
  
— Ты же _знаешь,_ что я не могу уйти.  
  
Роммат закатывает глаза, больше походя на подростка в теле гения, чем на глубоко уважаемого мага. У Кель’таса, кажется, вошло в привычку заводить дружбу именно с такими. Зато их компания хотя бы интересная, пусть мудрой или тихой её и не назовёшь.  
  
— Я не _идиот,_ спасибо. Этим солдатам ты нужен куда больше, чем Кель’таласу. Если бы ты оставил их на одного из своих подчинённых так далеко от дома… — он не говорит ничего больше, но они оба понимают всё и без слов. — Лор’темар же, кажется, довольно хорошо — пусть и скучно — справляется с должностью регента. Пусть его письма и суше этой чёртовой планеты, но в них я хотя бы не чувствую паники и хаоса.   
  
В противовес происходящему _здесь,_ где войска Иллидана такие же беженцы, как и син'дораи в Азероте, разве что чуть более безумные. Эльфы крови от них, конечно, сильно не отстают, да и Запределье, будучи настоящим адом, отвратительно сказывается на психике, если судить по всё более иррациональному мыслительному процессу лейтенантов Кель’таса. С этим, кстати, стоит что-то делать: спасибо, но никому не нужны ещё более безумные эльфы крови.  
  
— Но ты знаешь меня, — продолжает Роммат, под этим имея в виду _“ты же знаешь, что я курица-наседка”._ Однако, если Кель’тас ткнёт в это пальцем, он будет всё отрицать, так что тот сдерживается. Пока что. — Мне… неспокойно оставлять тебя здесь одного, где некому прикрыть тебе спину.  
  
— Нет никого, кому бы я верил так же, как тебе, Ром.  
  
Может, он и ходячая катастрофа, что держится лишь на злобе и иррациональной ярости, но зато он _знакомая_ Кель’тасу катастрофа. Того же он не может сказать о Лор’темаре: как бы сильно он не уважал его, принцу нужны _свои_ люди на Азероте. Их и без того немногочисленные ряды редеют на глазах после смерти Сильваны и постепенного осознания того, что половина высшего общества син’дораев — просто клубок змей, способный лишь на сплетни. Рушащееся королевство им не доверишь.   
  
(Ему действительно стоило завести больше друзей в Кирин-Торе: у магов, особенно человеческих, с куда меньшей вероятностью возникло бы желание бросить его под цеппелин, чем даже у самых дружелюбных эльфийских аристократов. У них для этого просто не хватило бы мотивации, ведь и выгоды-то не было бы.)  
  
А Роммат его лучший друг уже на протяжении долгих лет, потрясающий маг и пугающий воин, но в шпионском деле чувствует себя куда спокойнее, чем в политике. Именно поэтому Кель’тасу не остаётся ничего, кроме как отправить его обратно в Азерот, в Кель’талас, откуда тот сможет докладывать обо всём, что Лор’темар и компания делают от имени законного — пусть и вынужденного — наследника престола.  
  
— Я _знаю,_ — отвечает Роммат, звуча слишком отчаянно, чем стоило бы после такого известия. — Нет другого выбора, но это не значит, что я не могу жаловаться.   
  
Кель’тас фыркает, пряча растущую улыбку за высоким воротом мантии.  
  
— _Как обычно,_ — принц закидывает руку на плечи Роммата и затягивает его в объятья, которые тот, как обычно, выдерживает со страдальческим видом. — Не волнуйся за меня, хорошо? Сам я не останусь. Тут ещё останутся леди Вайши и лорд Иллидан, они не дадут меня в обиду. Да и им будет проще с этим справиться, если ты не станешь втягивать меня в неприятности.   
  
— Это _я_ втягиваю тебя в неприятности? Именно _ты_ притащил нас на другую планету! — восклицает Роммат в притворном возмущении, а затем внезапно серьёзнеет и смеривает Кель’таса непривычно мрачным взглядом. — Я доверяю леди Вайши твою жизнь, ведь она будет хранить тебя хотя бы из чувства долга, пусть мне и кажется, что за её пугающей оболочкой скрываются крохи материнского инстинкта.   
  
— Может, это и странно, но мне так не кажется. Она ужасает, а ещё склонна подшучивать надо мной при любой возможности.  
  
Роммат эти слова игнорирует.  
  
— О ком я волнуюсь, так это об Иллидане, если честно.  
  
— Он… — и снова предательские пальцы тянутся к левому запястью; Кель’тас заставляет себя опустить руку. — Он мой _соулмейт._  
  
— А ещё он одержим падением Легиона, но при этом взял за привычку заключать глупые сделки с его предводителями, — Роммат качает головой и поддевает пальцем маску, стаскивая её вниз, чтобы Кель’тас смог увидеть, насколько же он на самом деле серьёзен. — Я волнуюсь, Кель’тас. И невооружённым глазом видно, что он уже безумно в тебя влюблён, но именно это и может быть опасно. Просто… будь осторожен, ладно?   
  
(Метка Роммата гласит просто “Великий магистр”. Это одновременно пророчество о карьере Роммата в Кирин-Торе и бесконечный источник раздражения — это первые слова, что говорит при первой встрече _каждый,_ хоть когда-то слышавший о нём. За долгие годы его друг успел разочароваться в идее соулмейтов, может, по весомым причинам.)  
  
— Буду, — обещает Кель’тас, и даже почти не врёт.  
  
Прощаются они быстро, но сердечно, и вот Роммат уже исчезает в портале ведущем в Азерот, который Кель’тас не увидит ещё очень, очень долго.   
  
Но ещё так много нужно сделать, и в этом списке нет слёз по другу и родному миру, что про другую сторону вселенной. Кель’тас распрямляет плечи, поднимает голову и широким шагом идёт обратно к Иллидану, словно там ему и место.  
  
Когда-то именно так и будет.  
  
-  
  
После у них не остаётся времени на такие приземлённые мелочи, как эмоции и сон. Им нужно выиграть в войне, а всё остальное не имеет значения — во всяком случае, не для Иллидана.  
  
Он полностью сосредоточен на цели. Собственно здоровье, краткосрочные планы и Кель’тас — всё это отступает на задний план, смешиваясь в один запутанный клубок обязанностей, с которыми можно будет разобраться позже (в идеале — никогда).  
  
Именно Кель’тасу приходится разбираться в тонкостях и компенсировать туннельное зрение Иллидана. Это ничем особо не отличается от того, что он делал на Азероте: Кель’тас очень старается выглядеть уверенно, часто переходит на глубокие вдохи, чтобы успокоиться, и делает вид, что знает, что делает, когда управляет войсками на пути к Чёрному Храму. Пусть Иллидан разбирается со всем демоническим, что может им встретиться — принцу приходится заниматься куда более срочными вопросами, например, чем им кормить армию и на сколько ещё разведывательных миссий можно будет отправить Акаму прежде чем тот поймёт, что Кель’тас просто пытается держать его самого и его людей как можно дальше от принятия решений, при этом не изгоняя в самые отдалённые уголки Пустоверти.   
  
Сломленные, как бы малочисленны не были их ряды, бесценные союзники в их борьбе с Легионом, но Кель’тас не спешит сражаться с ними бок о бок. Признаться честно, пусть они вместе и успешно отразили нападение орков Магтеридона, но он верит Акаме лишь пока может держать его на коротком поводке — даже слишком коротком.  
  
Ему понятны мотивы старого дренея: на одной силе воли не выжить, а когда не осталось чем жертвовать, можно пойти и на предательство. Всё же, как говорится, рыбак рыбака видит издалека; сам Кель’тас с невероятным удовольствием бросил Альянс на пресловутую амбразуру как только стало очевидно, что им наплевать на благополучие его народа. Дело в том, что сейчас получить удар в спину от пришельца совсем не в его интересах, а потому принц и не горит желанием сражаться бок о бок с тем, кто продаст их Легиону за медную монету.   
  
Иллидану, конечно же, всё равно. Он бы и поддержкой _Майев_ заручился, если бы та хоть на время отложила в сторону желание его убить. Чёрт, он даже стал демоном, чтобы эффективнее их убивать: Иллидан не остановится ни перед чем для достижения цели, каким бы нелепым не было решение. И какой бы завидной не была такая преданность делу, она — прямой путь к провалу, а в их случае — к ужасному предательству, нависающему над всеми, как Дамоклов меч.  
  
Кель’тас прямо таки чувствует, как седеют волосы от одних только мыслей об этом.  
  
Стоит повторить, что он _маг,_ а не военный стратег — но однажды может им стать. Иллидан был прав, когда сказал, что пустоши изменили эльфов крови. Они изменили их всех: ничто не сплачивает людей так, как угроза верной смерти. Это он видит в глазах своих людей, когда те без колебаний вгрызаются в голубоватое мясо какого-то местного животного, ни капли не похожего на то, к чему они привыкли на Азероте. Потери и лишения изменили их; такова уж война — она превращает в солдат всех. Даже невинных. Даже Кель’таса.   
  
И всё же, он придумывает всё на ходу, подозревая, что все делают точно так же. Три идиота, понятия не имеющих, что творят, могут вместе сложиться в одного относительного компетентного лидера, не так ли? Поэтому они и вместе: Иллидан, Вайши и он сам. Они хорошо компенсируют недостатки друг друга. У Иллидана не хватает терпения для того, чтобы всё планировать, но у Кель’таса и Вайши его более чем достаточно; Кель’тас, как ни пытайся, не может вдохновлять людей речами, но харизмы Иллидана хватает на всех троих… В конце концов, всё складывается удачно: они почти верят в то, что знают, что делают.   
  
Он бы не отказался от подробного плана лет на пять вперёд, но пока хватит и этого.  
  
-  
  
После встречи с Магтеридоном на Кель’таса одно за одним снисходит два озарения.  
  
Первое заключается вот в чём: Легион совсем не такой, как он того ожидал. Повелитель преисподней возвышается над всеми ними огромной горой мышц, рогов и шипов, торчащих из каждого сантиметра его ужасающего тела. Нет ничего и близко знакомого в отвращении, вызываемом одним его видом, а ведь знакомое есть даже в кровопролитии битвы, ужасном в своей схожести с теми, что были до этого, и теми, что ещё будут. Тогда он и понимает, на что подписался — на безнадёжную битву с кошмаром, от которого невозможно проснуться. Посмотрев на Магтеридона он понимает, что это зрелище будет преследовать его во снах: оно уже отпечаталось на веках, прямо рядом с дымящимися руинами Луносвета и гниющими трупами его народа, шатающимися по разрушенным улицам.   
  
На мгновение ему кажется, что такую миссию он не потянет.  
  
Видите ли, Кель’тас считает себя довольно умелым. Его уже называли гением и, может, принц принимает этот титул самую малость слишком гордо; в мире есть так мало вещей, на которые он не способен. Он смог овладеть большинством существующих школ магии, научился сражаться минимум десятком разных видов оружия, готовит, чёрт, похоже, и армией он тоже умеет руководить — кто бы мог подумать. Так вот, может, он и не всемогущ, но _очень к этому близок._ Но это? Борьба с Легионом? Это Кель'тас с лёгкостью добавит к короткому списку того, что он делать не может.  
  
(Рядом с воскрешением мёртвых, спасением Луносвета от Плети и овладением магией льда — хотя в случае с последним пунктом он скорее _не хочет,_ чем физически не может. Если приложить достаточно усилий, то получится, но вот только нет ничего, что он хотел бы меньше, чем корпеть над магией льда.)  
  
Что приводит его ко второму озарению: может, у него и нет ни единого шанса уничтожить Легион, но он есть у Иллидана. Если тому дать возможность, Иллидан вполне справился бы.  
  
Ростом он по пояс Магтеридону, но, кажется, совсем не замечает невыгодности своего положения: стоит гордо, медленно раскрывая крылья, и _скалится._ В следующий момент Иллидан сжимает пальцы на рукояти боевых клинков, напрягаясь перед атакой, и Кель’тасу кажется, что от того, чтобы наброситься на повелителя бездны прямо здесь и сейчас его сдерживает только такое же жгучее желание его оскорбить.  
  
(Он поставил всё на этого опасного, безрассудного мужчину и не уверен, лучшее ли это или же худшее решение всей его жизни.)  
  
Все напряжены до предела; в пасти Магтеридона скрывается последняя неосторожная угроза и не успевает он моргнуть, как Иллидан бросается на него с оглушительных хлопком крыльев. Нет ничего более ужасающего, чем наблюдать за тем, как его повелитель — _его соулмейт_ — обнажив клинки бросается в самую гущу событий даже не задумываясь о своей безопасности, но Кель’тас всё равно не в силах сдержать жестокой улыбки, что расцветает на лице без его на то воли. Это невероятное зрелище, от которого бурлит кровь и руки чешутся выхватить собственный клинок. Повелитель бездны разъярённо воет, а Иллидан облетает обваливающиеся от этого рёва камни как танцор, словно ему всё равно.  
  
Ещё один молниеносный удар и пол орошает новая струя отравленной скверной крови. Магтеридон снова воет, бьёт огромным хвостом по полу, разметая замешкавшихся солдат. Как бы он не хотел продолжать наблюдать за Иллиданом, Кель’тас не может себе этого позволить; Вайши уже закидывает Магтеридона потоками стрел со скоростью осадного орудия. Демоны заполняют так называемый “тронный зал”, и всё внимание уходит на то, чтобы удержать их подальше от Иллидана. Приходится оставить его один на один с повелителем бездны. Тот, кажется, совсем на них не в обиде; это ему только в радость.   
  
Из-за дверей в тронный зал раздаётся грохот другой битвы, где их отряды сдерживают наступление демонов; каменные стены едва глушат болезненные вскрики эльфов. Кель’тас заставляет себя абстрагироваться от этого и призывает огонь, сжигая адскую гончую до того, как та успевает вцепиться в крыло Иллидана. Нет смысла бросать эту битву ради другой; у солдат, защищающих вход, свой долг, и они умрут за него, если потребуется. Это же касается и его.  
  
Он задерживает взгляд на Иллидане, на мгновение отвлекаясь от битвы. Тот весь заляпан кровью того же ядовитого цвета, и сложно сказать, кому же она принадлежит — ему или Магтеридону. Что-то слабо льётся из трёх рваных ран на плече, оставленных когтями демона, но несмотря на боль, которую он должен бы испытывать, Иллидан кажется… если не счастливым, то _спокойным,_ уверенным — таким он ещё не видел его вне поля боя. Свет клинков пробивается через испачкавшую их кровь, а вместе с татуировками на теле Иллидана они складываются в странное, потустороннее сияние, что делает его одновременно похожим на и бесконечно далёким от демонов, с которыми им приходилось встречаться.   
  
Он прекрасен.  
  
Мысль удивляет его, но совсем по неожиданным причинам. Кель’тас посчитал Иллидана прекрасным и при первой встрече, когда тот только выбрался из ада заключения и выглядел отвратительно. Он давно смирился с собственными предпочтениями в мужчинах. Нет, его удивляет то, как быстро он влюбляется; прямо здесь и сейчас, когда он смотрит на Иллидана, никогда не выглядящего счастливым и залитого кровью, кажется, что его ударили под дых.   
  
За ним следует вполне реальный удар; растерявшись в панике (Кель’тас привык влюбляться быстро и сильно, но _не настолько же быстро и сильно_ ), он не замечает хвоста Магтеридона и не успевает уклониться.  
  
Удар выбивает из лёгких весь воздух и отбрасывает его через всю комнату, словно он ничего не весит. Что-то в груди трескается, но Кель’тас врезается в стену до того, как успевает обеспокоиться о возможно пробитом лёгком. Первой со стеной соприкасается спина, затем голова, и он на удивление всё ещё в сознании (почти) чтобы почувствовать боль, когда обрушивается на пол. Лежит он там неизвестно столько; полуприкрытые глаза застилает дымка от боли и нехватки воздуха, а всё кружится, мелькая перед глазами.  
  
Сквозь эту дымку он едва различает Иллидана. Его соулмейт мелькает размытым зелёно-чёрным пятном в дыму; кажется, он сразу везде, и внимание Магтеридона только на нём — _хах._ Кель’тас знает, что это значит. Это значит, что демон поворачивается спиной к нему, сосредотачиваясь на, казалось бы, самой большой угрозе.  
  
Кель’тас пытается приподняться на руках, но тщетно: те трясутся слишком сильно, и он, охнув, падает на пол. Ему не стоит лежать здесь пока вокруг так много готовых убивать демонов, но, как бы он ни пытался, Кель’тас не может подняться на ноги. Голова гудит от каждого вдоха, а по шее растекается кровь, приклеивая волосы к ране.   
  
_"Чёрт,"_ — думает он, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, — _"это совсем не хорошо."_  
  
Он только собирается перекатиться на спину в надежде на то, что это сделает его неизбежную смерть менее болезненной, когда что-то рассекает воздух в метре от него; раздаётся чавканье плоти, разрезаемой клинками, и стук копыт. Кель’тас поднимает голову так высоко, как может, что, в общем-то, не очень-то впечатляет: волосы лезут в глаза, и принц, хрипло вздохнув, позволяет голове упасть назад. Он побреется налысо как только они выберутся отсюда, к чёрту всё...  
  
— Кель’тас! — кто-то падает на колени рядом с ним и осторожно приподнимает его голову. Кель’тас, чувствуя кровь на испачканной руке, кривится. Демоническая кровь, фу. Над ним едва слышно чертыхаются, что почти не слышно за лязгом битвы, и взволнованно спрашивают:  
  
— Встать можешь?  
  
— С чьей-то помощью — может быть, — отвечает он. Выходит невнятно, но в общем-то вполне понятно. Приподнявшись на руках, Кель’тас беззвучно рычит на слабость в мышцах. Он летел-то всего пару секунд! У тела нет никаких причин его так подводить.  
  
— Ладно. Всё хорошо. Ты в порядке, — ладонь отпускает его лицо и вместо этого касается руки, одним быстрым движением помогая встать на ноги.  
  
Кель’тас покачивается. Комната крутится быстрее, огонь факелов сливается в единое кольцо света, когда он пытается сосредоточиться на окружении, и, сам того не заметив, принц опирается на крепкий обнажённый торс.   
  
Хорошо. Ладно. У Кель’таса сотрясение, но он не идиот, да и Иллидана узнал бы даже если бы ослеп и оглох. Ну или хотя бы его торс узнал бы.  
  
Отличный торс.  
  
Кель’тас расслабляется в его руках и вдыхает исходящий от Иллидана запах крови и серы.  
  
— Сломанные кости? — рокочет голос прямо у него над ухом. Кель’тас согласно мычит.  
  
— Может, рёбра. Ещё голова болит, но я в порядке, раны на голове обычно сильно кровоточат, знаешь же?  
  
— Да, Кель, знаю, — Иллидан нежно заправляет выбившуюся прядь ему за ухо и прижимает ладонь к щеке. — Мне придётся понести тебя, ладно? Ты не сможешь сражаться в таком состоянии.  
  
Эти слова выбивают Кель’таса из полубессознательного состояния.  
  
— Кто, чёрт побери, это сказал! — рычит он, внезапно выпрямляясь, чтобы посмотреть Иллидану в глаза, и покачнувшись, начинает заваливаться назад — упал бы, если бы не удержавшая его рука на плече. Когда-то он пьяным выступил с презентацией по истории применения заклятий на войне, так что и с этим справится, раз плюнуть. — Как Вас ещё Магтеридон в спину не ударил?  
  
Выходит… почти внятно. Придётся довольствоваться и этим.  
  
Иллидана это ни капли не убеждает, если судить по тому, как тот молчаливо качает головой. У Кель’таса даже нет времени пожаловаться — Иллидан подхватывает его на руки, как какую-то девицу в беде, и взлетает.  
  
Вся выдержка Кель’таса уходит на то, чтобы сдержать волну тошноты при движении. Он зажмуривается и впивается ногтями в плечо и шею Иллидана, про себя шипя непристойности, от которых и Роммат бы зарделся.  
  
Они пересекают зал за какие-то секунды; при приземлении Иллидан пытается не слишком его тревожить, но получается как-то не очень. Относительно ровно встав на уходящем из-под ног полу, Кель’тас бросает на Иллидана уничижительный взгляд, но и это выходит плохо.  
  
— Прикрывай Вайши, — говорит Иллидан — скорее уж _приказывает_ — и улетает с такой же скоростью, как и появился.  
  
— Вы мне не начальник, — говорит ему в спину Кель’тас, а затем, собравшись с мыслями, отступает на шаг и готовиться отбиваться от демонов, у которых хватит глупости напасть на леди Вайши.  
  
-  
  
Что-то под рёбрами, под ушибами и засохшей кровью, приклеившей одежду к коже, не даёт Кель’тасу покоя, и он понятия не имеет, что с этим делать. Это и злость, и облегчение, и желание, и ужасная, звериная радость от того, что он выжил, когда это не удалось другим — всё сплетается в клубок эмоций, сдавливающий грудь, не дающий дышать, оставляющий на языке металлический привкус, отдающий одновременно горчинкой и сладостью.  
  
Этот клубок разрастается при виде Иллидана, всё ещё ликующего от победы. Тот ухмыляется, проказливо и безумно, и Кель’тас почти что видит золотой ореол вокруг его головы, когда охотник на демонов провозглашает себя правителем Запределья.  
  
Он бы влюбился прямо там, на месте, если бы уже не был влюблён.  
  
Внутри бурлит воодушевление и Кель’тас улыбается так широко, что болит лицо, болит всё, а он настолько счастлив, что ему всё равно. Метка на запястье успокаивающе жжёт, словно если бы он придвинул руку слишком близко к огню. Принц ловит взгляд Иллидана сквозь толпу и мимолётно касается её рукой, ликующе ухмыляется даже несмотря на едва ощутимый привкус озона и пепла, и Иллидан ухмыляется ему в ответ, и на мгновение — одно прекрасное, бездыханное мгновение — Кель’тас не боится ничего.  
  
Вайши опускает руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Ты в порядке, Кель?  
  
Он отмахивается от неё, пытаясь выдавить достаточно убедительную улыбку даже сквозь гримасу боли.  
  
— Всё хорошо. Наш повелитель просто слишком беспокоится, вот и всё.  
  
Вайши слишком величественна, чтобы фыркать, так что просто без единого слова многозначительно смотрит на вышеупомянутого мужчину.  
  
— Может, он таким не кажется, но так и есть. Ты понятия не имеешь, как долго мне пришлось его уговаривать, чтобы он позволил мне сражаться сегодня.  
  
Она склоняет голову набок, задумчиво его рассматривая, а затем внезапно спрашивает:  
  
— Дай целителю посмотреть на свои раны, хорошо? Ты нам нужен в лучшей форме.  
  
А затем безжалостно тыкает его в рёбра, вырывая из груди принца болезненный вскрик. Он осторожно прижимает ладонь к ушибленным, возможно даже сломанным рёбрам, и обиженно на неё смотрит. Во рту стоит сильный привкус крови, а голова болит так, словно по ней кувалдой бьют; новых увечий ему не нужно.  
  
— За что?  
  
— Это тебе стимул. Разве что ты хочешь, чтобы я позвала нашего ненаглядного господина, и он сам тебя туда отвел.  
  
Кель’тас вспоминает, как Иллидан подхватил его на руки, словно краснеющую невесту, и перелетел с ним через всю комнату, и решает, что собственное упрямство не стоит повторения того позора.  
  
Отдых ему не помешает.  
  
  
Конечно же потому, что вселенная отвратительна, отдохнуть не выходит.  
  
Иллидан зовёт его и Вайши на вершину Чёрного Храма как раз в то время, как принц идёт к целителю. Не горя желанием терпеть манипуляции медиков после такого утомительного дня, Кель’тас, конечно же, без всяких сомнений спешит к своему соулмейту.  
  
А это значит что, когда появляется Кил’джеден, Кель’тас едва стоит на ногах. На самом деле он так устал, что вполне уверен в своей способности заснуть прямо здесь и сейчас, да так крепко, что раньше, чем через неделю, его разбудит только некромантия. Раны начинают заявлять о себе и он уже жалеет, что так и не обратился к целителю. Нет ни одной клеточки груди, что не болит, начиная от усыпанной синяками кожи до колющей боли при каждом вздохе, а те немногочисленные участки тела, что не болят, всё равно в разной степени покалывают и горят.  
  
Левая нога, кажется, в порядке. Кроме неё… да, наверное, есть ещё какие-то части, что не болят, но Кель’тас их пока не нашёл.  
  
Он почти отключается, пока Иллидан толкает речь, слишком устав, чтобы сосредотачиваться на чём-то, кроме ровного биения собственного сердца в ушах, отдающегося эхом в каждой ране и пробуждающего непреодолимое желание свернуться в клубок где-то в углу и проспать пару тысячелетий. Думая об этом, он скользит взглядом по обширным пустошам, окружающим храм, по кроваво-красной земле и вечному ночному небу.  
  
По тёмному небу, что, кажется, необъяснимо взволновано ещё более тёмными тучами, собирающимися на горизонте.  
  
На полуострове Адского Пламени не бывает ливней, да и любых других осадков, кроме “дождей из крови и внутренностей” и “пепла”, если уж совсем честно. Им не довелось увидеть ни облачка за все недели скитаний: тут просто нет воды, которой можно испаряться и собираться в них.   
  
Кель’тас цепляет Вайши плечом и дёргает головой в сторону погодной аномалии. Она знает об этом месте куда больше, может, такое изредка случается.  
  
— Что это, Вайши? Откуда буря?  
  
Только заслышав слово “буря”, она резко поворачивает голову в указанную им сторону, а затем про себя шипит очень неподобающие леди непристойности. Вайши хватает его за запястье и оттаскивает назад; теперь приходит уже очередь Кель’таса выругиваться, прижимая ладонь к рёбрам в тщетной попытке унять боль. Она замечает, конечно же, но не говорит на это ничего, только колко на него смотрит.   
  
— Опусти голову, _идиот,_ — гневно говорит она, когда принц так же едко смотрит в ответ. — Приближается что-то ужасное.  
  
В этом мире нет почти ничего, что может настолько сильно напугать Вайши — её лицо открыто выражает взволнованность и агрессию, тело напряжено, как тетива лука, а руки нервно дёргаются. Заметив это, Кель’тас почти может угадать, на какие именно ужасы она намекает.  
  
Увы, его подозрения подтверждаются, когда, вместе с бурей, из-за туч к ним снисходит Кил’джеден — и он действительно ужасает.   
  
Невероятно истощённый, раненный и всё ещё испытывающий головокружение от сотрясения, Кель’тас физически не может прислушиваться к словам демона. Само его присутствие леденит спину, обжигая холодом, и собственные мысли кажутся принцу одновременно ужасно тихими и невыносимо громкими когда он наконец-то поднимает взгляд на так называемого Искусителя. Земля под ногами трясётся когда он говорит; воздух, тяжёлый, как перед ударом молнии, смердит серой и горелой плотью. Последние силы уходят на то, чтобы не дрожать, как осиновый лист, от подавляющей ауры демона — а тот на него даже не смотрит.   
  
Иллидан, всё такой же гордый и безумный, как и всегда, не сгибается перед лицом неестественной угрозы, скалит зубы в улыбке и сжимает пальцы, сражаясь с желанием призвать клинки. Этого всё же не случается, пусть Кель’тас и не возьмётся говорить, от страха ли это или же из-за здравого смысла, и вскоре — но недостаточно скоро — Кил’джеден исчезает так же, как и появился, оставляя в воздухе кислый привкус демонического присутствия.  
  
С его уходом с плеч принца словно сходит гора и, в то же время, исчезают последние силы. Он заваливается на Вайши словно кукла с обрезанными ниточками и тяжело сглатывает через внезапную сухость во рту.  
  
Иллидан медленно подходит к ним. Если он и потрясён произошедшим, то очень хорошо это скрывает.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он. — Ходил к целителям?  
  
На это Кель’тас не отвечает. Вместо этого он смеривает Иллидана острым взглядом, не вздрагивая перед лицом горящего напротив огня скверны, и, помолчав, говорит:  
  
— Вы затеяли опасную игру, Иллидан.  
  
Плечи Иллидана не совсем опускаются, но, кажется, немного перекашиваются.  
  
— Я… да, — и снова смотрит на Кель’таса.  
  
Удовлетворённый этим, пусть и не зная, почему, Кель’тас снова становится ровнее и кивает.  
  
— Тогда давайте браться за дело. Нам ещё столько предстоит сделать, если мы хотим пережить встречу с войсками Артаса. С чего бы начать?  
  
Иллидан не улыбается — Кель’тас вообще сомневается в том, что он способен на это вне битвы, без бурлящего в крови адреналина, но его губы кривятся, а плечи расслабляются, и когда охотник на демонов разворачивается на пятках со всем пафосом, которого от него обычно ожидает Кель’тас, то в нём не остаётся и тени той неуверенности, что обычно обуревает Иллидана при воспоминаниях о брате.  
  
— Давайте начнём с зачистки. Хотелось бы видеть свою твердыню свободной от демонов как можно быстрее.  
  
— Как пожелаете, — отвечает Кель’тас, мягко улыбаясь, и не упоминает заточённого в подземелье повелителя бездны.  
  
-  
  
На этом всё, конечно же, не заканчивается.  
  
Вскоре становится очевидно, что для Иллидана Чёрный Храм был лишь началом. На отдых времени не отводится: тот уже бежит вперёд, планирует — пусть и, как всегда, сыро — предстоящую атаку на будущего Короля-Лича. Да и то, только потому, что Вайши прямо заявила — сама забросит его назад в темницу, если Иллидан решит сразу пойти в атаку на Кил’джедена.  
  
Включив внутреннего Роммата, Кель’тас берёт дело в свои руки. Он на нём не сидит — Иллидан _куда выше_ и тяжелее него, это было бы не только бесполезно, но и недостойно — но, после десятилетий страданий, принц лучше кого-либо другого знает силу его укоризненного взгляда. Совесть не мешает ему использовать этот самый взгляд на Иллидане; его эффективность доказывается тем, что тот, тяжело вздохнув, соглашается спланировать хотя бы следующий ход перед тем, как бросаться в лапы смерти.  
  
Дело вот в чём: когда он наконец-то берётся за планирование, Иллидан оказывается отличным стратегом. В этом он куда лучше Кель’таса, который в последнее время разве что кости не кидал, чтобы решить, как расставлять войска. Он понимает, как Легион работает изнутри куда лучше кого-либо другого, знает когда и куда бить, чтобы нанести как можно больше урона — очевидно, что он прошёл через множество битв.  
  
(Настоящим доказательством его гения, о котором Кель’таса уже предупреждала Вайши, становится его почти мгновенное понимание топографии Запределья. Это место едва ли можно назвать не то что планетой, а _единым скоплением,_ оно существует и функционирует не обращая внимания на логику и даже на базовые законы физики. Запределье — геологическая аномалия, существующая лишь затем, чтобы поглумиться над физиками, и держится лишь на чёрной магии и неверии всех в его выживание, а не при помощи гравитации. Будет преуменьшением назвать его катастрофой. И Иллидан, безумный, _гениальный_ Иллидан, без проблем ориентируется в извилистых, похожих на лабиринты скалах и ужасных провалах этого изломанного мира. Всё, что ему нужно для того, чтобы начать вести их войска по, казалось бы, бессмысленным путям к безопасности — или хотя бы уводить от географических опасностей, как говорит Иллидан, любящий бросать их на полчища демонов для “зачистки” — это плохо нарисованная карта и половина утра на раздумья.)  
  
Но какими бы невероятными ни были его редкие планы, они именно что _редкие._ Иллидан, несмотря на прошедшие десять тысяч лет, за которые мог бы повзрослеть, остался тем же юным и самоуверенным выскочкой, каким Вайши помнит его со времён Войны Древних. Заключение и травмы, кажется, лишь ухудшили положение: охотник на демонов постоянно находится всего в шаге от того, чтобы в любой момент повести войска на Саргераса, и с куда большей вероятностью сначала атакует, чем сядет и распланирует свои действия наперёд.  
  
Кель’тас, которого до этого никто не называл осторожным, вдруг понимает, что вместе с Вайши становится _ответственной_ частью того сборища изгнанников и безумцев, что они зовут армией. В сравнении с Иллиданом, его ужасные решения кажутся рациональными — даже _мудрыми_ — а вспыльчивость походит на апогей осмотрительности.   
  
Иллидан _отлично_ делает вид, что всё под контролем. Он всегда выглядит так, словно у него в рукаве есть план получше — может, так и есть, но он не рассказывает им всего, чёрт, да он им ничего не рассказывает, — тогда как на самом деле двигается вперёд лишь на ярости и, в этом уж Кель’тас уверен, на какой-то демонической жажде крови. Кель’тас стремится к тому, чтобы однажды стать таким же; сейчас же он выглядит так же истощённо, как себя и чувствует — очень, _очень_ истощённо. Всё должно было бы измениться с падением Магтеридона, но, конечно же, стало лишь только _хуже.  
_  
К счастью, у него есть советники. Они не Роммат, но, может, это и к лучшему. Роммат слишком рационален для всего происходящего, а Кель’тасу сейчас не рациональность нужна, а _помощь._  
  
Именно поэтому, осознав, что от Иллидана помощи не дождёшься, а сам он ничего не сделает, принц отправился искать эльфов крови одновременно готовых отдать за него жизнь и не спешащих делать это глупо. Нашёл он пятерых; впрочем, большего он не ожидал, ведь все мудрые ушли с Ромматом месяц назад.  
  
Соларий и Каперний достаточно дружелюбны, пусть Соларий и чернокнижник (что подразумевает некую долю асоциальности) и немного слишком одержим изучением бездны. Разговоры с ними о магической энергии Запределья напоминают принцу о Кирин-Торе, только они куда чаще пусто смотрят в стену и что-то бормочут — часто это сводится к _“это не должно так делать, почему оно так делает, что происходит”._  
  
Таладред и Сангвинар служили вместе, когда нагрянула Плеть, и единственные выжили из своего отряда. Кель’тас всей истории не знает, слышал только, что это как-то связано с магией исцеления, которую Сангвинар так редко использует, и его долгом жизни перед Таладредом; это кажется слишком личным, чтобы спрашивать. Он знает, однако, что с тех пор эти двое всегда вместе. Принц никогда не видел их порознь: спят ли они, едят или тренируются, Таладред и Сангвинар не дальше, чем за пять метров друг от друга. Кель’тас поручил им тренировку новобранцев и, кажется, они пользуются уважением своих отрядов.   
  
Что ж до Телония… ну как сказать. Он один из инженеров, что помог им сбежать из Даларана, а эльфийка, которую Кель’тас вынес через портал — его сестра. Сам мужчина очень странный, с привычкой рыться во всём, хоть отдалённо напоминающем механизм и не прибитом к полу. Мыслями он всегда на три шага впереди всех, но их занимают лишь технические тайны. Пусть Телоний и кажется одновременно отстранённым и слишком энергичным, Кель’тасу его запал нравится, пусть он сам и совсем не разбирается в механике.  
  
Его советники это пятеро невероятно странных и влюблённых в своё дело существ, но это свойственно всем эльфам. Все они ещё и очень скрытные, но Кель’тас верит в то, что они готовы за него умереть, так что знает — они разделяют хотя бы _его_ интересы, если не иллидановы.  
  
Сначала им не удавалось сработаться: Кель’тас, разрываемый между ролью принца и другой половиной своей жизни, проведённой в качестве то ученика, то учителя (часто и того, и другого одновременно), поручал им то слишком много, то недостаточно, а ещё его привычка игнорировать чужие советы не очень-то и нравилась тем, кого он нарёк своими _советниками._ И всё же, когда лидерство стало тяжелее давить на плечи, он научился доверять им то, на что у него просто не хватало ни времени, ни сил. Кель’тас никогда не умел перекладывать обязанности на других: он не раз отказывался от помощи в обучении и не брал учеников, да и всегда был уверен в том, что, если хочешь, чтобы что-то было сделано хорошо, ты должен сделать это сам.   
  
Но Запределье далеко от Кирин-Тора во всех смыслах, а Кель’тас всегда умел адаптироваться. Он не станет утверждать, что справляется со всем без всяких усилий, потому что большинство дней проходит в отчаянии при одной лишь мысли о том, сколько ещё работы нужно проделать перед тем, как они смогут сделать что-то полезное из катастрофы, что они зовут армией; и всё же, Кель’тас чувствует, что пройдёт ещё немного времени, может, несколько лет, и он вполне сможет слепить из этого что-то, чем можно будет гордиться.  
  
Он никогда не думал, что проведёт долгие годы во тьме Запределья, но есть места и похуже.  
  
Хотя нет, не особо. В Запределье совсем чуть-чуть меньше нежити, чем в Нортренде, а земля по гостеприимности схожа с адом — тут, во всяком случае, так же жарко. Но компания могла бы быть и похуже.  
  
Вайши, конечно же, прекрасный друг. Как только он смог найти её прекрасно скрываемое чувство юмора — настолько бесподобное и тонкое, что даже сейчас в половине случаев он не уверен, когда она шутит, а когда абсолютно серьезна — они смогли преватиться из коллег в лучших друзей с настораживающей скоростью. Её присутствие всегда радует, да и Вайши контролирует его вспыльчивость, занимая роль, что оставил Роммат.  
  
Но кого он пытается обмануть? Чьей компанией он наслаждается больше всего, так это иллидановой, и даже шикарность Вайши этого не изменит.  
  
Каждый раз, как он даже мельком видит охотника на демонов, сердце пропускает удар и голова кружится от прилива симпатии-досады-радостного удивления, что у него стали ассоциироваться с Иллиданом. Кель’тас всё ещё не привык к тому, что у него есть соулмейт, настоящий человек рядом, а не просто слова на запястье и пустота в груди. Мысль об этом всегда заставляет его улыбаться, радостно и восхищённо, как в детстве на Зимний Покров.  
  
Да, его соулмейт настоящая катастрофа, что держится только на ярости и панике, но… это по-своему очаровательно. Если честно, многое в нём кажется Кель’тасу очаровательным. Порой Иллидан подпирает голову рукой и просто смотрит в никуда пока Кель’тас смотрит на него; он и усталым выглядит сногсшибательно, он нервно играется с волосами когда думает о чём-то надоедливом, никогда не стоит спокойно, — хоть что-то да дёргается, рвётся гнаться за Легионом — он зацикливается на мелочах и игнорирует всё остальное, а, когда Кель’тас об этом остальном спрашивает, смотрит на него невероятно честным взглядом и говорит, что полностью ему доверяет...   
  
О Свет, он влип по уши, не правда ли? Что бы он там не пообещал Роммату, Кель’тас уже не сможет оценивать всё _здраво._ Не когда его бросает в дрожь от взгляда Иллидана и приходится направлять все силы на то, чтобы не прижать его к ближайшей плоской поверхности и наброситься прямо там.  
  
Что уж тут сказать. Если Иллидан этого не сделает, ему придётся брать дело в свои руки.  
  
Честно говоря, принц понятия не имеет, что у них с Иллиданом. С самого начала его соулмейт держал дистанцию, и, пусть никогда и не спускал с него глаз, всё же не приближался. И это сводит с ума.  
  
Кель’тас знал, что будет нелегко, но, чёрт, у Иллидана нет права делать всё _ещё сложнее._ Стоило ожидать от него некой неуверенности, учитывая то, что последняя возлюбленная Иллидана заточила его под землёй на десять тысяч лет — самого Кель’таса это не перестаёт ошеломлять. Но проходят дни и они не говорят ни слова о чём-то кроме работы, и принц начинает думать, что его первое впечатление не было таким уж и ошибочным. Может, Иллидан и правда не хочет себе соулмейта — у него есть полное право быть разочарованным в этом — или, как минимум, не хочет такого соулмейта, как _Кель’тас._   
  
И если Иллидан хоть немного боится быть брошенным, как этого ожидает от него Кель’тас после всего им пережитого, никого не удивит, если тот решит не рассказывать своему соулмейту правду. Кель’тас никогда его не оставит; он поклялся в верности делу и уже всё равно, соулмейты они или нет. А быть вдали от объекта влюблённости будет куда хуже, чем быть рядом, но без возможности коснуться.  
  
Какой же он влюблённый идиот. Может, было бы лучше, если бы Иллидан отказал ему сейчас, до того, как Кель’тас успел слишком сильно привязаться. Он уж точно воспримет это лучше сейчас, чем спустя месяцы или даже годы безнадёжной тоски.  
  
Сейчас что угодно будет лучше, чем это сводящее с ума бездействие.  
  
И всё же, несмотря на всё, вместе они работают… _хорошо._ Он словно следует шагам в танце, который разучил в детстве, а потом забыл; ноги помнят, а вот голова — нет. Это даётся ему легко — не лидерство, оно — никогда, но взаимодействие с Иллиданом и принятие решений за мгновения, как только лёгкое напряжение в плечах охотника на демонов указывает на то, чего тот хочет.  
  
Как он и сказал при первой встрече: они словно знают друг друга всю жизнь, но на самом деле Кель’тас не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, через что прошёл его соулмейт. Порой Иллидан кажется больше неуловимой тенью, мелькающей по углам, чем личностью.  
  
И он чувствует себя неловко, балансируя между тем, что знает, и чего — нет. В одну секунду он угадывает мысли Иллидана ещё до того, как он их озвучивает, а уже в следующую ходит вокруг него на цыпочках, не ведая, что говорить и как вести себя рядом с незнакомцем, что заставляет сердце биться чаще и кружит голову.  
  
Но время от времени, думая, что никто этого не видит, Иллидан смотрит на него. Кель’тас не решится утверждать, что может читать его эмоции, но он выглядит так же, как когда обдумывает данные разведки или же пытается разобраться с нестабильными заклинаниями в очередном пыльном гримуаре. Словно Кель’тас тайна, которую предстоит расшифровать. Принц гордится тем, что может быть для Иллидана такой же загадкой, как Иллидан — для него.  
  
-  
  
Вскоре они заканчивают подготовку, насколько это вообще возможно. Кель’тас отправил своих советников управлять кораблём вместе с людьми Вайши, Иллидан наложил ещё несколько слоёв защитных заклинаний на базу и они отправились в Нортренд.  
  
Кель’тас подумывал отправить Роммату письмо с предупреждением, но передумал. Его другу эта информация ничем не поможет, а волновать того больше необходимого новостями о новых суицидальных миссиях не хочется. Хотя, если подумать, увидеть Роммата в Нортренде в его мантии без рукавов было бы забавно.  
  
К несчастью, это совсем не забавная экскурсия.  
  
Кель’талас известен совсем не своим снежным климатом. Он там вполне умеренный, даже почти экваториальный: благодаря магии и странным течениям ветров зима обычно лишь чуть прохладнее и дождливее, больше походит на осень, чем на что-то другое. То же относится — относилось, принимая во внимание нынешнее состояние города — и к Даларану: за годы, проведённые в Кирин-Торе, Кель’тас видел снег лишь дважды, да и то его хватало лишь на то, чтобы легонько припорошить крыши и растительность.   
  
Достаточно сказать, что Нортренд… другой.  
  
Северный континент представляет собой или пустые серые скалы, или снег, или всё сразу, с редкими участками деревьев, что не могут защитить ничего от воющего ветра. Ближе к берегу он несёт на них леденящие морские брызги, а, когда они от него удаляются, густой снег, что скрывает всё вокруг.   
  
Кель’тасу вечно холодно, мокро и плохо.  
  
А при этом он один из счастливчиков: принц постоянно держит вокруг себя кокон из магии, что растапливает снежинки ещё до того, как те успевают его коснуться. И всё равно ему приходится проводить слишком много времени в мокрой одежде, пока магия не испаряет из ткани воду, что по ощущениям настолько же неприятно, как и кажется.  
  
Его ботинки в частности решили оставаться мокрыми несмотря ни на что; это плачевное последствие марширования сквозь метровые сугробы снега целыми днями на пути к Ледяной Короне. Настоящее чудо — во многом полагающееся на постоянное использование магии, но это совсем другая история — что он ещё ничего не отморозил и даже не потерял ноги.  
  
Кель’тас успокаивает себя тем, что могло бы быть хуже. Вот Вайши, например, ничем от холода защитится не может. Она без единой жалобы скользит по снегу, закутав всё выше талии в меха и, похоже, не обращает на холод никакого внимания — пусть он и знает, как далеко это от правды. Может Вайши и привыкла к холодным глубинам океана, вода и воздух — совсем разные элементы и, будучи водным существом, она точно не привыкла ко второму, что влияет на её и так дурное настроение и увеличивает вероятность того, что она может откусить нерадивым подчинённым голову. Остальные наги при низких температурах стали медлительными и сонными, но Вайши, как и всегда, ведёт себя вопреки всем ожиданиям.   
  
В то же время Иллидан и дальше ходит без рубашки, не выказывая никакого дискомфорта (некомфортно всем остальным, мёрзнущим от одного взгляда на него). Похоже, его полудемоническая сущность превратила Иллидана в ходячую печь и сделала из него эксгибициониста.   
  
Не то, чтобы Кель’тасу было на что жаловаться.  
  
Ну, вообще-то, есть на что, но уж точно не на _это._ Здесь так много поводов для нытья, и холод один из них.  
  
Начать можно с нерубов, гадких арахнидов, и их нечистого короля. Пауки и сами по себе ужасны, ходят странно, да и ног с глазами у них слишком много, но нерубы — как и всё в Нортренде — возводят эту жуть в абсолют. Их отряды потеряли множество бойцов обороняясь от их атак, и знаете что? Кель’тасу _надоело._ Он хочет уничтожить их, сжечь дотла, как бесполезных вредителей.   
  
Абсолютно всё на этом континенте хочет их крови. Нерубы, конечно, делают всё возможное, чтобы каждый их шаг превращался в испытание, отправляя свои словно вышедшие из кошмаров отряды атаковать не ожидающих засады разведчиков. Арахниды — не единственные аборигены, и пусть большинство народов предпочитает держаться в стороне от безумия, охватывающего их земли, они всё равно представляю опасность для армии Кель’таса в тех случаях, когда они случайно приближаются слишком близко к их поселениям. Сам принц чуть не потерял пару пальцев в стычке с волчерами, а потому не слишком склонен сочувствовать разумным существам, решившим не бежать из ледяного Нортренда, всё больше походящего на ад.   
  
Здесь даже природа против них. Местные животные им совершенно не знакомы и при этом оказываются раза в два агрессивнее привычных, не зная ещё, где пришельцы находятся в пищевой цепочке и потому слепо атакуя. Даже сама погода против: метели сменяют собой бури, а воздух становится всё холоднее и холоднее — если такое вообще возможно — чем дальше они проходят. Мороз цепляется за ресницы, сухие губы трескаются и кровят, а от обморожения, кажется, их войска потеряют больше конечностей, чем в сражениях.  
  
И это ещё не говоря о нежити. Но никто не хочет говорить о нежити.   
  
Потому что знать, что ярость Артаса настигла весь континент это одно, а _видеть это своими глазами_ в почти нескончаемой армии ходячих трупов — совсем другое. Люди, эльфы, дворфы, все с торчащими костями и пустыми глазами, волочатся за своими устрашающими командирами, чьё единственное отличие заключается в чуть меньшей потере разума и куда большем энтузиазме когда дело касается кровавых бань.  
  
Это жуткое зрелище, от которого Кель’тасу каждый раз неспокойно и тошно. У них, однако, нет времени на отвращение; мертвецы не спят, а, если Иллидан хочет выиграть в этой гонке со временем, то и они не должны.  
  
— Ненавижу всё это, — говорит Кель'тас уже в третий раз за столько же минут, пытаясь стряхнуть тающий снег с одежды до того, как тот промочит ткань насквозь.  
  
Вайши согласно шипит. Мороз цепляется за её чешую и волосы, создавая ледяные узоры, что слабо переливаются при каждом движении. Она же не уделяет внимания снежным красотам; напротив, время от времени раздражённо встряхивает головой, бормоча себе под нос проклятья и обещая Артасу убить его с особой жестокостью за то, что привёл их сюда. Кель'тас просто не может с ней не согласиться.  
  
Они наблюдают за тем, как Иллидан проводит боевую тренировку для нескольких магов — он в этом оказался на удивление хорош. Кель’тас никогда не проходил учения: командный игрок из него отвратный, да и он предпочитает или вести бойцов за собой, или сражаться в одиночку, что делает его ещё и отвратным учителем. У Вайши же слишком много рук и не хватает ног, чтобы научить эльфов уклоняться и парировать мечом, а именно это Иллидан и считает ключом к выживанию. На самом-то деле у них есть обязанности, срочные дела, требующие внимания и важные для победы, но всё равно сложно оторваться от такого зрелища.   
  
Вид десятка учёных, с горем пополам выполняющих базовые упражнения на мечах, слишком потешен, чтобы пройти мимо.  
  
Пара из них, те, что обучались в Кирин-Торе, смотрят на мечи с отвращением, вспоминая бесчисленные уроки о превосходстве магии над материальным оружием. Большинство, однако, пришло из академии Луносвета и хотя бы знает, какой стороной меча колоть врага. Но у них есть нечто общее — все они очарованы Иллиданом и без колебаний выполняют каждый его приказ.  
  
Это что-то, объединяющее здешних эльфов крови. Кель’тас боялся, что они усомнятся в его решении следовать за Иллиданом, но, кажется, все попали под влияние харизмы Иллидана. Хотя, может, это всё из-за его обнажённого торса.  
  
Вид и правда чудесный, а потому он не может винить остальных в том, что это вскружило им головы. Кель’тас и сам такой же, в конце концов, он так и не находит в себе сил оторвать взгляда от Иллидана, пока тот показывает магам как правильно двигаться, вместо того, чтобы работать.  
  
— Слюни подбери.  
  
Он со щелчком закрывает рот и складывает руки на груди, изо всех сил пытаясь не дуть губы.  
  
— Я их и не пускал.  
  
— _Пока_ — нет, — хмыкает Вайши  
  
Он закатывает глаза и показательно отводит взгляд от Иллидана. У него ещё будет время всё рассмотреть, когда они не будут по колено в снегу и трупах.  
  
— Пройдёшься со мной? — спрашивает он у Вайши, и та сначала опускает взгляд, чтобы указать на очевидное отсутствие ног, а затем снова поднимает его на принца. Тот раздражённо стонет. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду, старая ведьма.  
  
Совсем не обидевшись, она смотрит на него с очевидным весельем.  
  
— Понимаю, юный принц, но когда это меня останавливало?  
  
— Резонно.  
  
  
  
Нортренд — и Кель’тас никогда не устанет этого повторять — ужасное, отвратительное, _кошмарное_ место, но скорее ад замёрзнет (если они ещё не в этом самом аду), чем они позволят _природе_ одержать верх.  
  
К счастью, всё не так уж и беспросветно. Во-первых, пусть звери тут и странные, смертельно опасные и склонные к буйству, но они всё ещё животные и в диких землях их полно. Если совмещать их с созданной магами едой, то голод им не грозит. Стоит признать, Кель’тасу пришлась по вкусу тюленина.   
  
И, да, порой им приходится хоронить своих и затем хоронить их _снова,_ ведь Ледяной Трон не даёт мёртвым покоиться с миром. Он хотя бы не влияет на живых (или ещё не успел повлиять); утешение приходится искать в таких мелочах.  
  
(Кель’тас с криками просыпается от кошмаров, в которых их войска живы, но гниют, словно солдаты Плети — куски кожи и плоти падают на снег, пока они идут вперёд, обмениваясь шутками. Хуже всего то, как ему удаётся различить сон и реальность: в кошмарах его люди веселы и расслаблены, тогда как на самом деле солдаты постоянно напряжены и в страхе оглядываются на каждую тень.)  
  
Во всяком случае, принц просто пытается убедить себя в этом, когда в очередной раз смотрит на карту и видит долгие километры скалистой, заснеженной земли, простирающейся между ними и их целью.  
  
Кто-то стучит по деревянной опоре шатра. Кель’тас поднимает взгляд, ожидая увидеть одного из своих разведчиков, но взамен видит Иллидана. Охотник на демонов склоняет голову, чтобы не порвать ткань рогами, и складывает крылья за спиной, неловко двигаясь в попытке действовать осторожно.   
  
Скорее всего, до этого Иллидану никогда не приходилось беспокоиться о том, что он занимает слишком много места.   
  
— Милорд, — приветствует его принц, слабо улыбаясь. По всем правилам этикета ему стоило бы называть Иллидана господином, но он не станет называть _так_ собственного соулмейта. Хотя бы не на людях.   
  
— Кель’тас. Вижу, ты весь в работе.  
  
Он подходит ближе к принцу, настолько близко, что они почти — но не совсем — друг друга касаются. Жестом Кель’тас указывает на большую карту, прибитую к столу четырьмя кинжалами (иначе северные ветра отправляют её в полёт каждый раз, как кто-то выходит из шатра и заходит в него).  
  
— Ещё столько нужно сделать, если мы собираемся встретиться с войсками Артаса лицом к лицу и остаться в живых, — вздыхает Кель’тас, а затем поднимает взгляд на Иллидана и смаргивает, отшатываясь назад, когда видит, что его соулмейт смотрит не на карту, а прямо на него. — Смею предположить, что Вы скоро покинете нас?  
  
Иллидан удовлетворённо кивает.  
  
— Завтра, на рассвете. Хотя уже, скорее, сегодня утром.  
  
— Уже так поздно? — Кель’тас бросает взгляд в сторону входа в палатку, но клочок неба, видный сквозь узкую щель, всё такой же затянутый тёмными тучами, как и всегда.  
  
— Довольно таки. По моим подсчётам сейчас где-то два часа ночи.  
  
Кель’тас разочарованно стонет, трёт лицо ладонью и беззвучно прожигает карту взглядом. Ему нужно передвинуть войска в место, из которого Артас ожидает нападения меньше всего, нужно убедиться в том, что они или выживут, или победят, а в идеале и то, и другое, нужно отдать приказ собрать больше древесины для военных машин...  
  
— Кель.  
  
Голос Иллидана выдёргивает принца из раздумий. Его соулмейт опускает руку на плечо Кель’таса и осторожно притягивает ближе, прижимая к себе. Выходит неловко, словно Иллидан понятия не имеет, как его касаться, сколько силы вкладывать, как далеко можно зайти до того, как Кель’тас его остановит. И всё же, чувство очень приятное; Кель’тас благодарно прижимается ближе, пытаясь передать благодарность через прикосновение и избежать необходимости открывать рот и что-то говорить.  
  
Кель’тас чувствует тепло его тела даже сквозь одежду. Чувство это приятное: так он защищён от ветра, но в палатке всё ещё настолько холодно, что при выдохе с губ срываются клубы пара, да и истощение ситуации не помогает.  
  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, _alore._  
  
Кель’тас неопределённо мычит. Да, конечно, ему нужно поспать, но спать ему нужно уже лет двадцать, так что ничего нового. Он вообще хоть когда-то высыпался? Вспомнить ничего такого не получается. Сказки, да и только.  
  
Вздох Иллидана ерошит волосы на макушке.  
  
— Могу ли я как-то убедить тебя хоть немного отдохнуть?  
  
— Сомневаюсь, но не думаю, что это Вас остановит, — отвечает Кель’тас. К тому же, Иллидан явно не тот, кто может отчитывать его за недосыпы; охотника на демонов ему не довелось видеть даже дремлющим. Скорее всего, он не смыкал глаз с тех самых пор, как выбрался из тюрьмы.  
  
Эту проблему он добавляет в список того, с чем стоит разобраться позже; с начала кампании он стал расти с ужасающей скоростью.  
  
— Фокус в том, милорд, чтобы не дать ему другого выбора.  
  
Когда Вайши заползает внутрь, они отскакивают друг от друга, как пойманные с поличным подростки. Она с минуту молчаливо их рассматривает, то ли осуждая их за отсутствие скрытности, то ли просто на мгновение отключившись от усталости — по её виду сложно понять. Затем Вайши насмешливо фыркает, скидывает гору отчётов разведки на стол и тыкает пальцем в Кель’таса.  
  
— Ты, — начинает она, — _иди спать._ А ты, — переводит палец на Иллидана, — убедись в том, что он так и сделает.  
  
Иллидан смешливо хмыкает.  
  
— Так и поступлю, миледи.  
  
— _Отлично._ В таком случае я уйду спать. Если не проснусь до полудня, отправьте кого-то ко мне. Ни в коем случае, слышите, ни в коем случае не будите меня хоть на секунду раньше, если только нам не будет грозить смертельная опасность. _Спокойной ночи._  
  
А затем она уползает, шурша чешуёй по ледяным камням, но её предупреждение отдаётся громким эхом в тишине шатра.  
  
Вайши точно знает, как убеждать.  
  
Кель’тас поворачивается к оставленной ней стопке отчётов. Когда же он тянется к верхнему свитку, то чувствует, как чужая рука обхватывает его за талию; не успев даже пискнуть, он оказывается прижат к груди Иллидана без единой возможности дотянуться до стола.   
  
— Эй!..  
  
— Тише, — шутливо журит его Иллидан. — Ты же не хочешь против против слов леди, правда?   
  
Кель’тас вдруг задумывается о том, что в таком случае сделает с ним Вайши, и мудро решает, что сегодня достаточно поработал.  
  
— Хм, давайте подумаем...  
  
Сделав шаг назад, Иллидан падает на кровать, утягивая Кель’таса с собой. Возмущённый вскрик принца резко затихает, когда он приземляется на колени Иллидана — его соулмейту всё же удалось попасть прямо в гору подушек в углу комнаты (скорее всего, под ними скрывается матрас, хотя на первый взгляд никаких доказательств этому нет), маскирующуюся под кровать.  
  
Не привыкший упускать возможности, Кель’тас откидывается назад. Тело внезапно кажется вдвое тяжелее, чем ещё мгновение назад, словно усталость наконец-то догнала его, как только он прилёг.  
  
— Удобно?  
  
— Вполне, — к тому же, принц уверен, что не смог бы сдвинуться, даже если бы захотел.  
  
Иллидан опускает подбородок ему на макушку, кажется, наслаждаясь их нынешним положением не меньше Кель’таса. Ритмичные вдохи и выдохи, ровное биение сердца за спиной и мягкий зелёный свет татуировок — всё это, переплетаясь, вгоняет Кель’таса в дрёму, то самое состояние между бодрствованием и сном.  
  
Должно быть, Иллидан думает, что он спит, потому что спустя некоторое время говорит: “Я такой дурак. Слабый, изнывающий от любви дурак”. Эти слова, прошёптанные едва слышно, явно не предназначались для чужих ушей. Он бы никогда и не подумал, что Иллидан склонен думать вслух, но это вдруг кажется ужасно подходящей чертой для мужчины, так долго пробывшего в заточении.  
  
Немного спустя Иллидан сжимает Кель’таса чуть сильнее, словно пытаясь убедиться в том, что он здесь, но боясь навредить — словно он это сделал бы. Словно у него _получилось бы._ Себе под нос, ещё тише, Иллидан добавляет: “Но приятно быть дураком, хотя бы иногда”.   
  
Кель’тас едва заметно улыбается до того, как полностью погружается в сон.  
  
  
Он просыпается, пусть ненадолго и не до конца, когда его беспокоят — рассветные лучи, тусклые в такое время, просачиваются в шатёр когда Иллидан собирается уходить, до этого пытаясь устроить Кель’таса поудобнее. Принц проваливается во тьму до того, как успевает попрощаться — остаётся лишь надеятся на то, что это так и не понадобится.   
  
Кель’тас лишь хочет, чтобы Иллидан вернулся в целости и сохранности. Разве он просит слишком многого?  
  
-  
  
С уходом Иллидана всё ускоряется в разы. Войска нужно тренировать, рассылать по Нортренду, кормить, одевать, вооружать; все эти задания далеко за пределами возможностей Кель’таса, но он справляется. Как же повезло, что Иллидан вселяет такую фанатичную преданность в столь разношёрстных людей, потому что сам он никогда не продвинулся бы так далеко без десятка стратегов, что следуют за ним по пятам.  
  
Большинство эльфийских старших офицеров погибло в бою с Артасом, а у младших офицеров, внезапно получивших повышение, чтобы заполнить образовавшийся вакуум, просто нет опыта, что делал бы из них хороших генералов. Пусть наги и ужасно тренируют конницы, хотя бы потому, что у них нет ног, они превосходно адаптируются к новым территориям и даже учатся на них преуспевать. Он подозревает, что выживание в Нортренде это просто пара пустяков в сравнении с внезапным переселением под воду.   
  
Всё чаще и чаще Кель’тас замечает, что начинает сам руководить миссиями, и тому есть целый ряд причин. Первая — и самая важная — теперь, когда Иллидана нет рядом, войскам нужен новый лидер, а Кель’тас оказался лучшим кандидатом на этот пост. Все знают, что они соулмейты — сложно скрыть такое, когда сами осознали всё посреди лагеря — а эльфы крови и так готовы отдать за него жизни, так что убедить остальную армию в его пригодности оказывается не так уж и сложно.  
  
Настоящая причина этому, однако, кроется в том, что Кель’тасу _скучно._ Лидером, в котором они нуждаются, он может быть и из шатра, чёрт, это было бы даже предпочтительнее — так меньше шансов, что его что-то убьёт, но вот бездействие сводит принца с ума. Годы в Кирин-Торе он провёл за учёбой и сном в неположенное для этого время, что навсегда нарушило его режим сна. Но военная кампания отличается от научной карьеры; здесь короткие всплески активности перемежаются длительными периодами бездействия, и эти колебания держат Кель’таса в постоянном состоянии скуки и тревоги. Нет способа подготовиться к грядущему, ведь он понятия не имеет, что их ждёт, а значит остаётся всё свободное время метаться по лагерю, улаживая каждую мелочь, или же изводить себя от ничегонеделанья.   
  
И это когда ему удаётся забыть об отсутствии Иллидана, что случается нечасто; в таком случае он волнуется ещё и за него. Они знают друг друга не слишком хорошо, на самом-то деле, но… они _соулмейты._ В его собственной культуре соулмейты не так уж и важны: они могут оказаться как романтическими, так и платоническими, да и эльфы живут слишком долго, чтобы всю жизнь ждать того, кого могут встретить лишь в старости. Но Кель’тас долго жил среди людей, а для них соулмейты это центр мимолётного существования, священный дар самого Света. Сложно не поддаться влиянию таких традиций.   
  
(Это, конечно, не единственная причина столь сильных волнений. В конце концов, магия, связывающая соулмейтов, куда сильнее, чем многие считают; Кель’тас всеми силами старается об этом не думать.)  
  
Спустя некоторое время Вайши по горло надоедает его непрестанное мельтешение, и она выкидывает принца из лагеря вместе с маленьким отрядом, приказав трепать себе нервы там, где она этого не видит. Оказывается, уничтожение нежити — отличный способ высвободить накопившийся стресс, да и с таких миссий он возвращается слишком грязным и уставшим, чтобы волноваться — а о большем Кель'тас и не просит.  
  
Но затем, конечно же, повалил снег.  
  
Ладно, да, в Нортренде всегда идёт снег. Так всегда было и будет, но всё же есть разница между снегом и _метелью._  
  
Уже три дня она то начинается, то снова прекращается, и тяжёлые хлопья снега быстро погребают под собой всё. Видимость вдруг становится худшей за всё их время пребывания тут, что раньше казалось невозможным. Никто в здравом уме не решится променять относительную безопасность шатров на борьбу с бушующей стихией.  
  
Кель’тас, может, _и хотел бы,_ но он не дурак. Поэтому принц ждёт, всматриваясь в раскиданные по столу документы, пока всё не начинает плыть перед глазами. Это ничем не помогает.  
  
Он может осилить лишь определённое количество отчётов до того, как желание выцарапать себе глаза становится непреодолимым. Беда в том, что сейчас Кель’тас может развлекать себя лишь отчётами: будет безумием отправить воинов наружу, пока там бушует метель, а потому на время их война приостановлена. Кель’тас изнывает от скуки.  
  
А Кель’тас плохо справляется со скукой.  
  
Ветер воет за стенами шатра, расшатывая деревянный каркас, заставляя его гнуться под давлением. Он укреплён магией, но это гарантирует лишь то, что постройка не рухнет ему на голову. Холода она не сдерживает, и снежинки, залетающие сквозь щели в ткани, тают, падая на его одежду.  
  
Скрестив ноги, Кель’тас сидит на аккуратно расписанной им же тонкими арканными кругами ткани, единственном, отделяющем его от холодной, твёрдой земли. В росписи он довольно хорош — Кель’тас хорош во многом, когда дело касается магии — но, честно говоря, арканист из него всегда был так себе, и это проявляется в круге, кажущемся почти небрежным, нарисованным с точностью, но словно в спешке.  
  
Дело в том, что аркана — школа магии, полагающаяся на точность заклинаний, чар и ритуалов; это порядок, возведённый в абсолют, связанная и укрощённая магия. Его учитель пиромантии сравнивал аркану с коробкой, полезной, но недостаточно гибкой. Это магия мысли, что в раскрытии полного потенциала полагается на знания и воображение пользующегося ею мага. Аркана скорее не элемент, а инструмент: пусть чистая аркана и является мощной магией, её основная цель — подчинять другие элементы воле мага, превращать их во что-то полезное.   
  
Скверна же, с другой стороны — чистый хаос, сама по себе ни добро, ни зло. Негативный взгляд на неё исходит из того, что аркана считается Кирин-Тором “главной” школой магии, источником всех остальных видов. Сама по себе она лишь несёт изменения; капризная, непредсказуемая, неконтролируемая.   
  
(Легион, на самом-то деле, пользуется странной смесью магии смерти и скверны, которую изучающие её маги — включая Кель’таса, который часто видел скверну в действии — стали называть “порчей”. Хорошо подходит, а ещё они чувствовали себя круче, называя её так в научных работах.)  
  
Огонь, излюбленный Кель’тасом элемент, исходит от скверны, что было научно доказано (им самим, в самой спорной статье из всех, что он когда либо публиковал, и коей очень гордится). Он, в конце концов, самый хаотичный из всех элементов, во всяком случае в магии. Огонь нельзя _контролировать:_ ты просто читаешь заклинание и надеешься на успех. Чтобы стать приличным пиромагом нужны железная воля и скорее уж инстинкты, а не знания.  
  
Кель’тас понимает правила и законы, их он осваивает быстро, но только лишь затем, чтобы было проще их обходить. Он один из лучших магов современности; аркана для него проста, но она никогда не будет такой же родной, как огонь, что иногда кажется проще дыхания. Огонь столь же дикий, как и он сам, такой свободный, каким он мечтает быть, одновременно опасный и прекрасный.  
  
(Однажды он возьмётся за это всерьёз и наконец-то научится пользоваться магией скверны, а не просто её поглощать. Кель’тасу кажется, что у него всё выйдет _очень даже хорошо._ )  
  
Огонь формирует его точно так же, как и он формирует огонь; законы арканы всегда слабо относились к огню, да и самому Кель’тасу аркана кажется тесной и удушающей.  
  
Во всяком случае, именно к такому выводу он пришёл. В противном случае выходит, что ему не хватает терпения на правильное исполнения ритуалов арканистов, а такого быть не может.   
  
И всё же, это не имеет никакого значения. Его собственные ритуалы _всегда_ срабатывают, даже если не соответствуют эстетическим требованиям Кирин-Тора. То, чем он занят сейчас — заклинание ментальной проекции: почти что телепортация, но не совсем. Ну серьёзно, что может пойти не так?   
  
Кель’тас закрывает глаза и зачитывает заклятье. Когда он открывает их снова, то знает, что теперь они сияют яркой синевой — от магии напрягаются нервы, ноют, словно мышцы после длительного бездействия. Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как он пропускал сквозь себя столь сильный поток арканы.  
  
— Артас Менетил, — тихо говорит он.  
  
Именно это и завершает ритуал, приводя заклинание в действие.  
  
Мир проносится мимо него, лагерь и метель исчезают вдали, а он летит сквозь Нортренд, не обременённый тяжестью смертного тела. Затем, так же внезапно, как началось, всё останавливается, оставляя его посреди тихого, заледеневшего поля. От резкой смены направления возникает смутное чувство тошноты, словно его разум знает, что его должно было укачать, а тело — нет.  
  
Стоящий перед ним Артас смотрит на Кель’таса со смесью удивления и подозрения. Эльф складывает руки за спиной и смотрит на него в ответ, впитывая бледный, истощённый силуэт бывшего принца.  
  
— Солнечный Скиталец, — выплёвывает Артас, словно его имя — особо грязное проклятье. — Мне казалось, я покончил с вашим родом.  
  
— Ну, ты ошибался, как и всегда, — раздражённо отвечает Кель’тас.  
  
— Чего ты _хочешь?_  
  
Кель’тас склоняет голову набок и, притворяясь задумчивым, снова берёт себя в руки.  
  
— Возвращения моих отца и дома? Возрождения всего народа? Пронзить мечом твоё грязное, подлое сердце? Вкусный яблочный пирог? Вариантов так много, я даже знаю, что выбрать.  
  
Рука Артаса опускается на изголовье проклятого клинка. Его губы трескаются, когда он презрительно усмехается, но с них не стекает ни капли крови — для этого ему нужно бьющееся сердце, а Кель’тас сомневается, что оно у него ещё есть.  
  
— Значит, ты пришёл мне угрожать.  
  
— Не совсем, — и это правда: если быть совсем честным, он и сам не знает, зачем пришёл. Уже через мгновение Кель’тас оказывается ближе, достаточно близко, чтобы смотреть Артасу прямо в глаза. Они одного роста. Даже смешно, что раньше он никогда этого не замечал. — Всё складывается не в твою пользу, юный принц.  
  
— И почему же тебя это волнует?  
  
— Отнюдь не волнует.  
  
— Значит, ты боишься.  
  
— Тебя? — невесело хмыкает Кель’тас. В нём слишком много ненависти, пылающей жаркими углями руин родного дома, чтобы его мог охватить леденящий страх.  
  
Артас складывает руки на заключённой в доспехи груди, дребезжа металлом, и этот слишком громкий звук режет по ушам в окружающей их мёртвой тишине. Его глаза пусты и холодны, в них не видно и тени самодовольства, которого от него ожидал Кель’тас, и держится он неестественно ровно, а не с присущим ему бахвальством. Очевидным становится то, что юный принц и паладин, которого он когда-то знал, действительно погиб в бою с Плетью, и осталась лишь тень, копия изо льда и крови, такой же призрак, как и окружающие его солдаты.   
  
О Свет, от того, что он знает, каким Артас был раньше, эту его версию Кель’тас ненавидит лишь сильнее.  
  
Когда-то он был хорошим человеком. Вся ситуация кажется предательством, ножом, вонзённым во всё ещё кровоточащую рану скорби. Как смеет он стоять перед Кель’тасом так перенебрежительно и безмолвно после всего, что сделал? Как смеет он сжечь дотла Луносвет, потоптаться по сгарищам Кель’таласа, пролить кровь всего его народа и _продолжать как ни в чём ни бывало?_ Кель’тас под гнётом ответственности едва встаёт по утрам, как же это нечестно, что груз на плечах Артаса легче. Совсем _не справедливо.  
_  
Если он что-то и понял, так это-то, что жизнь не бывает справедливой.  
  
(Когда-то они были друзьями.)  
  
— Я добьюсь твоей смерти даже если это будет последним, что я сделаю, Артас, — говорит Кель’тас без тени угрозы — это обещание. — Пожалуй, я лишь хотел тебя предупредить, вот и всё. Мой господин не отличается добротой, как и я. Тебе не выиграть в этой войне, — и на мгновение замолкает. — Тебе в ней даже не выжить.  
  
— Я не боюсь тебя, как не боюсь и _его.  
_  
 _(— Ты можешь умереть.  
  
Звонкий смех, напряжение, скрытое за напускной беззаботностью.  
  
— Я не боюсь, — говорит он, искренне в это веря; он никогда не боялся умереть, никогда не верил, что это случится с ним.   
  
Возможно, он был прав. Возможно, он ошибался. Это больше не имеет значения — смерть никогда не была тем, о чём ему стоило волноваться.)_  
  
Кель’тас закрывает глаза, когда грудь прошивает почти физическая боль при мысли о золотых волосах и голубых глазах так похожих на его собственные, а затем с усилием выдыхает и отпускает воспоминание навеки. Приоткрыв глаза, он тихо вздыхает, а губы сами собой искривляются в грустном намёке на улыбку.   
  
— Знаю. Тебе не стоит бояться.  
  
А затем, взглянув на отсутствующее лицо другого принца, он рассеивает заклинание. Мир перед глазами рушится, осыпается, как осколки зеркала, и вскоре он снова оказывается в своём шатре.  
  
Тогда-то он и понимает, что плакал. Слёзы на ресницах застыли, а ледяные дорожки колят щёки. Кель’тас рычит — ярость и скорбь вырываются из горла одним ужасным, болезненным звуком — и трёт щёки. Останавливается принц лишь когда красную кожу начинает колоть, а последние следы так некстати проявившейся грусти исчезают в облаке пара.  
  
(Да и по кому он плачет? По себе, чье тонкое горло сдавливает сломанная корона, с руками по локоть в крови всех эльфов чьи смерти он был не в силах предотвратить, королю земли пепла и призраков? Или же по Артасу, другу, которого он потеряет уже трижды — когда они разошлись, когда тот пал от руки Плети и восстал предвестником разрушений и смерти, и когда его наконец-то пронзят клинки Иллидана?)  
  
Он вырывает из-под себя круг и сжимает его до побеления в костяшках, пока огонь пожирает ткань, превращая её в горстку пепла. Леденящие ветры Нортренда через щели забираются в шатёр, унося эту пыль, оставляя Кель’таса с пустыми руками, щиплющими глазами и огнём в груди.  
  
Артас _сгорит,_ а вслед за ним и весь Легион.  
  
\-   
  
— За Вами!  
  
Кель’тас резко разворачивается, поджигает Фело’мелорн быстрым касанием пальцев перед тем, как вонзить его в живот чудища, тянет его вверх аж до горла, чувствуя, как кости и гниющая плоть поддаются под силой удара, а затем вырывает его с противным хлюпаньем. Последним взмахом меча он сносит голову с плеч чудовища, и оно падает оземь; земля трясётся от удара, почти сбивая его с ног, и он почти поскальзывается в попытках устоять на заледеневшей скале.  
  
Он благодарно кивает Сангвинару, что в ответ лишь раздражённо качает головой, но всё равно держится рядом. Кель’тас уже уверен, что у него появился телохранитель, хочет он того или нет — в такой ситуации жаловаться сложно. Земля под ногами паладина разверзается, и из разлома, словно лава, льются потоки света, и гули перед ними завывают в агонии от его касания. Он не привык к масштабным битвам в отличии от своих солдат, и потому есть что-то обнадеживающее в присутствии Света на их стороне когда они сражаются с такой армией.  
  
Орде нежити не видно конца и краю. Они роятся вокруг него, стеная и визжа, сливаясь в одно бесконечное море ужаса. Хуже всего леденящий свет, льющийся из глубин пустых глазниц, проблёскивающий сквозь рвущуюся кожу и из-за сломанных рёбер. От заполонившей всё некромагии кажется, что он тонет в ледяной воде, теряя себя в ужасающей тьме, что отравленным ею воздухом опасно дышать. Он везде, этот сладковато-пыльный запах разложения липнущий к нёбу; всё тело охватывает чувство неправильности, неестественности и ужаса происходящего.  
  
  
Это скверна, вот и всё — не смерть, что естественна, пусть и непостижима, чужда, как неподвижность чужда постоянному движению. Настоящая мощь скверны находится в руках Легиона, чьи кровавые отпечатки видны на каждом восставшем трупе, чьи руки вырвали из покоя смерти мертвецки-бледного Артаса. Краем глаза Кель’тас замечает падшего принца на другой стороне поля битвы и больше не упускает из поля зрения его силуэт, заключённый в броню с черепами. Он чувствует взгляд горящих смертью глаз даже несмотря на расстояние между ними — тот кажется ледяным клинком приставленным к затылку. Когда-то Артас опасался магии, даже после того, как стал паладином и принял в себя тепло света. Как же иронично, что он стал таким; нечестивым, проклятым, крепко сжимающим в руках саму смерть в форме бритвенно-острого Фростморна, ставшего тем самым чудищем, от которого он хотел избавить мир.  
  
Неумолимое чувство неправильности держит Кель’таса в постоянном напряжении, и от этого он всё чаще отвлекается, раз за разом почти допуская ошибки, которых не может себе позволить, не сейчас, когда Иллидан сражается со временем и смертью так далеко от него.  
  
В одно прекрасное, бесконечное мгновение Кель’тасу хочется снова оказаться в Кирин-Торе и угрожать профессору Лестер сломанным носом если та снова позарится на бюджеты его исследований.  
  
Грёзы разбиваются так же быстро, как и возникают; ему приходится уклоняться от гуля, что, запинаясь, пролетает мимо него и падает на землю грохоча костями — из его спины торчит топор Таладреда. Воин с рыком вырывает его из гниющей плоти, прокручивает и, вложив во взмах всю силу, бьёт им по толпящимся за ними скелетам. Три сразу падают оземь, разлетевшись в щепки, но на их место подступает ещё больше скелетов, насмешливо клацая челюстями.  
  
Таладред разворачивается к Кель’тасу. Он потерял шлем в битве и его открытое лицо залито потом даже несмотря на адский холод — а, может, его волосы липнут ко лбу из-за крови. На первый взгляд на нём нет ран, но глаза всё ещё сияют золотом свежего заклинания лечения. Сангвинар всегда тратит слишком много магии, когда лечит его.  
  
— Мой лорд! — кричит он, меняя стойку, чтобы прикрыть Кель’тасу спину. Краем глаза принц замечает, как слева подходит Сангвинар, становясь достаточно близко, чтобы помогать, при этом не рискуя попасть в зону воздействия его заклинаний. Зомби булькающе рычит, когда его касается пламя, и Кель’тас трясёт покалывающими от жара пальцами перед тем, как повернуться к своему лейтенанту. — Нас превосходят в числе по меньшей мере в четыре раза. Пусть эти существа и глупы, но нам не победить.  
  
Какая-то часть его протестует от одной мысли об отступлении — она оставляет сильное чувство горечи, и даже непонятно, от чего больше — от важности данного сражения или же от собственной гордыни (хотя стоит признать, что последнее заботит его куда больше). Но прошло то время, когда Кель’тас слепо поддавался импульсам — он знает, что сегодня вместо победы их может ждать лишь смерть. Может, даже не она.   
  
На первом месте у принца стоит долг перед своим народом.   
  
Раздражённо скривившись, он взмахивает Фело’мелорном, смахивая капли крови.  
  
— Объявляй отступление.  
  
Таладред с облегчением кивает, пусть в его лице и прослеживается разочарование, словно он знает, что это лучший вариант, хоть он и нравится ему меньше всего. Кель’тас разделяет его чувства. Воин срывается с места, размахивая топором в одной руке, пока второй жестикулирует гонцам, и уже вскоре горны гудят об отступлении.  
  
— Готовы?  
  
На залитом кровью лице Сангвинара не разглядеть ничего, кроме безумной усмешки, но этого достаточно.   
  
— Продираться через эту толпу, пока Артас не прекратит с нами играться и даст уйти? — фыркает принц. — Да каждый день готов.  
  
Сангвинар фыркает ему в ответ. Зная его, это можно расценивать как смех.  
  
  
  
Дело в том, что, несмотря всю браваду Кель’таса, они битва за битвой проигрывают эту войну.  
  
По сути, войска Иллидана состоят из кучки изгнанников: численность и мощь эльфов крови не дотягивают и до половины того, сколько их было до нападения Плети, а наг никогда и не было много. В то же время у Артаса есть бесконечный ресурс в виде павших солдат вражеских армий, которых он поднимает из наспех вырытых могил; их удобно рекрутировать, а ещё они оказывают отменное психологическое давление, что становится лишь эффективнее с течением времени.   
  
Они отчаянно сражаются за каждую _ничью,_ не в силах вырвать из лап смерти ни одной победы. Может, они отступают не каждый раз, но Артас не делает этого никогда. Он продвигается вперёд, неумолимый, как сама смерть, пока они прикладывают все усилия чтобы задержать его ещё на несколько дней. К этому моменту они перестали сражаться, а начали просто выигрывать время.  
  
Кель’тас лишь надеется на то, что этого хватит.   
  
Вайши шипит со своего места сбоку от него — две её руки висят в перевязи, а изломанные стрелы лежат напротив. Принц вырывается из плена тёмных мыслей и, пусть и вымученно, но улыбается, что её, кажется, не успокаивает. Леди Вайши не из тех, кого можно хоть чем-то задобрить; она — дева моря, а ещё ни один шторм не удавалось остановить неискренней улыбкой.  
  
— О чём думаешь, мальчишка? — гаркает она. Кель’тас её в этом не винит — последние несколько месяце выдались непростыми для всех них, и ему кажется, что времени прошло куда больше. У Вайши есть право терять терпение.  
  
— Я… — вздыхает он, столь же раздражённо, и размахивает стопкой писем в руках. Доклады разведчиков с каждым днём становятся всё хуже. — Всё, что мы делаем — тянем время, и это _важно,_ да, я знаю, но… Чёрт, Вайши! Я не веду войны, чтобы _тянуть время._ Я их _выигрываю._  
  
— Откуда тебе знать? До этого ты не сражался ни в одной.  
  
Он окидывает взглядом шрамы на её змеином теле, рваные полосы, где чешуя растёт или криво, или не растёт вообще. Невозможно забыть о том, что так называемая служанка всю жизнь была воином — она была им куда дольше, чем существовала _вся цивилизация_ Кель’таса.  
  
— Ты права, я не сражался, — он позволяет письмам упасть к себе на колени — слова в них и без того выжжены на веках от постоянного перечитывания. — Но неопытность не оправдание для _провала.  
_  
— Кто-то другой сказал бы, что так и есть.  
  
— Миледи, кажусь ли я тебе _кем-то другим?_  
  
С минуту Вайши изучает его в полной тишине — Кель'тас с трудом заставляет себя стоять ровно под её взглядом. Затем, удовлетворённая увиденным, она говорит:  
  
— Нет, кажется, ты всё же не кто-то другой.   
  
Возможно, она ещё бормочет что-то вроде: “Ничего другого от соулмейта Иллидана я и не ожидала”, но это Кель'тас предпочитает проигнорировать.  
  
Она переключается назад на стрелы, собирая их в почти полной тишине и лишь иногда шипя что-то на наджа — он не смог бы говорить на нем, даже если бы к горлу приставили нож, но понимает всё больше и больше с каждым днём благодаря проведённому с Вайши времени. По большей части она ворчит о поганом качестве наконечников, порой прерываясь на оскорбления в сторону солдат Плети, в чьих телах и осталась большая часть её стрел. Вайши предпочитает делать свои стрелы самостоятельно, но всё равно не забывает на это жаловаться.   
  
Кель'тасу нравится то, как им вместе комфортно, то, что нага позволяет ему увидеть эту часть себя. Ей нравится казаться собранной, спокойной, как море в штиль, но он был бы полным идиотом, если бы забыл про то, что творится под поверхностью. Про её характер, например.  
  
 _О Свет,_ ну у Вайши и характер.  
  
Она говорит что-то невероятно грубое об ответственном за свои стрелы. Кель'тас прячет улыбку за бумагами, но до конца заглушить смешок ему не удаётся, за что нага бросает на него раздражённый взгляд. Тот на Кель'таса почти не влияет — слишком уж принц к нему привык. Всё же, будучи милосердным — и понимая её раздражение, которое явно не унимает постоянная усталость — он снова возвращается к бумагам. Ему придётся на самом деле заставить себя понять всё, что там написано, если он хочет сдержать слово и выиграть эту войну, пусть предыдущие попытки и были далеки от успеха.  
  
Остаётся надеяться на то, что в тринадцатый раз боги ему помогут.  
  
-  
  
Иллидан привык считать себя если не идеальным, то превосходным воином: он победил в приличном числе битв, прославился возможностью думать даже в пылу боя, всегда оставаясь на шаг впереди врага. И всё же, он не идиот. Иллидан понимает, что он слишком вспыльчив, что не может работать в команде, да и Вайши постоянно отчитывает его за то, что он не знает, когда стоит остановиться (вопреки всеобщему мнению, он знает) и остаться за спинами солдат (и правда не знает). Обычно Иллидан свято убеждён в том, что это и делает из него отличного бойца — не отсутствие планов, что постоянно вылезает ему боком, но воля превзойти самого себя несмотря ни на что.   
  
Но, пожалуй, в одном она всё же права. Может, он действительно завёл плохую привычку проводить пресловутую черту своих возможностей слишком далеко и тянуться ещё дальше.  
  
Что важнее, пожалуй, она была права в том, что это и станет его погибелью.  
  
Видите ли, Иллидан отлично приспособлен к охоте на демонов. Он быстрее большинства из них, слишком непредсказуем, чтобы они успели вовремя контратаковать, безжалостен, готов пойти на всё ради свержения Легиона. Он тренировался лишь с этой целью, стал хорош, даже начал _наслаждаться_ процессом. Охота на нежить, однако, совсем не его конёк. Его глаза, пусть и острые, приспособлены для магии скверны, а не смерти, что кажется инертной и холодной, едва заметной его взору. Взмахи клинков всегда оказываются или слишком сильными, или слишком слабыми — он пытается пробить плоть и экзоскелеты, которых попросту нет. Где Плети не хватает силы, она берёт числом и подлостью: чумные бомбы и полчища гулей вполне могут сравниться по эффективности со смертоносными отрядами Кил’джедена.   
  
Каждое сражение с монстрами Артаса приводит его в смятение, сбивает с толку, как не бывало ещё с тех времён, когда Иллидан учился сражаться. Это, пусть и не опасно, всё же беспокоит.   
  
И всё же, Король-Лич остаётся — или уже не остаётся — одним из подчинённых Легиона. Он не станет ни первым убитым Иллиданом, ни последним.   
  
Иллидану это по зубам.  
  
  
Иллидану это не по зубам.  
  
От каждого его удара по доспехам Артаса от них разлетаются осколки льда, настолько неестественно острые, что оставляют за собой горячие капли крови. Он же, в свою очередь, лишён такой защиты — _сознательно лишён,_ не желая отдаваться на волю пульсирующей в жилах скверны, что сразу же начнёт разъедать органы. Сейчас он пронизан скверной так же, как и любое из творений Легиона, и его тело вырабатывает куда больше этой отравы, чем может вынести.  
  
Если он заключит её в собственном теле, то возможна скорая передозировка — он не раз видел, как заживо гнили от отравления скверной чернокнижники, решившие оставить ремесло. Совсем не приятный способ умереть, если такие вообще существуют.  
  
Естественной магии, присущей всем живым существам, раньше хватало, чтобы уравновесить скверну, но для этого нужен прямой контакт с воздухом. Раньше с этим проблем не возникало — рельеф собственной груди ему нравится, он не один год над ним работал — но, если подумать, стоило догадаться, что невозможность носить броню рано или поздно станет проблемой.  
  
У мёртвого принца такой проблемы нет. Защищённый доспехами, он может атаковать Иллидана в лоб и стойко переносить ответные удары — да и почему бы и нет? Иллидан поступал бы так же, если бы все его нервные окончания умерли от смертельного холода.  
  
(На самом деле он понятия не имеет, может ли Артас чувствовать боль, но предпочитает игнорировать это. Может, да, а может и нет, и ответ зависит лишь от того, стал ли он нежитью на самом деле или же просто так выглядит.)  
  
Какой бы ни была причина, результат остаётся тем же: Иллидан тяжело дышит, истекая кровью из многочисленных ран — большинство из них несерьёзные, лишь одна, на правом боку, достаточно глубока для беспокойства — а Артас даже не запыхался. Хотя, да, это может быть потому, что он и не дышит.  
  
Снова стоит повторить, что Иллидан не идиот. Он понял, что у него нет ни малейшего шанса где-то в районе первого удара, что Артас принял, даже не вздрогнув, но сейчас не время поворачивать назад. Даже если Артас позволит, он этого делать не станет. Если Артас выживет — или продолжит существовать в своём нынешнем состоянии — его борьба с Легионом усложнится в разы, может даже станет невозможной, пока Король-Лич не будет уничтожен.   
  
И если Артас выживет...  
  
Если Артас выживет, эльфы крови не будут отмщены. _Кель'тас_ не будет отмщён. А если он не будет отмщён, то не познает покой.  
  
(К нему давно закралось подозрение, что Кель'тас знатно таит злость.)  
  
Этот человек пролил реки крови. Кажется, если присмотреться, можно рассмотреть тысячи душ, заключённых в проклятом мече, желающих вырваться наружу. Лишь он ответственен за устроенную им резню, но Кель'тас всё равно чувствует кровь на своих руках.  
  
Он не должен нести эту ношу на своих плечах и Иллидан хочет его от неё освободить. В идеале для этого нужно пронзить клинками гниющую грудь Артаса ровно столько раз, чтобы тот перестал двигаться.  
  
Но Иллидан залит кровью и вся она принадлежит ему и лишь ему. Фростморн звенит так низко, что, кажется, звук этот отдаётся в костях, в груди, где всё медленнее бьётся сердце, в которое впивается мороз, лишь усиливающийся с каждой каплей крови, что вытягивает из него проклятый меч.  
  
Ему не победить в этом бою.  
  
(В последнее время ему редко удавалось побеждать.)  
  
Всё, что он может — тянуть время и надеяться, что этого будет достаточно.  
  
  
-  
  
— Мы все несём ответственность за что-то, чем бы это что-то не было, — однажды между делом сказал ему Кель'тас, когда они обсуждали приоритеты и вопрос того, правильно ли жертвовать кем-то одним ради судьбы целого мира. Тема сложная, да, но и они никогда не были склонны к дежурным беседам. — Вы решили взвалить на свои плечи судьбу всего мира, эту ответственность — и Вы уже ответственны. Я же? Я не выбирал это, оно само на меня свалилось.  
  
Он тяжело вздохнул, просмотрел стопку бумаг и продолжил.  
  
— Я не выбирал для себя это… это _бремя,_ но всё равно должен его нести. Мои люди это моя ответственность, а уничтожение Легиона — Ваша. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах — _всё_ — чтобы исполнить свой долг, — тогда он улыбнулся, мягко и невероятно горестно, и поднял взгляд на Иллидана. Для этого ему пришлось задирать голову. Это было по-своему забавно, но больше всего Иллидану хотелось поднять его, прижать к ближайшей поверхности и зацеловать до потери пульса, но это явно не мысли для военных совещаний. Он почти что чувствовал неодобрение Вайши, впивающейся взглядом ему в шею даже через стену шатра и с другого конца лагеря.   
  
Следующие слова Кель'таса удивили его по двум причинам: он потерялся в своих мечтах (прекрасных и одновременно пугающих) и уже думал, что его лейтенант вернулся к работе.  
  
— Мне кажется, что мы с Вами в этом похожи, — когда Иллидан любопытно склонил голову набок, он поспешил пояснить. — В том плане, что сделаем что угодно, чтобы спасти дорогих нам людей. Но Вам дороги все — как не пытайтесь это скрыть, но безразличные циники не жертвуют всем, чтобы спасти мир.  
  
Сам Иллидан, честно говоря, считает себя довольно эгоистичным, ведь больше всего он жаждет именно мести. Чтобы пересчитать людей, которых он хочет спасти, хватит пальцев одной руки — брат и Тиранда, ведь он их всё ещё любит вопреки здравому смыслу. Вайши и её наги, что поклялись ему в верности. Его соулмейт, конечно же, и эльфы крови, ведь потеря своих людей сломит Кель'таса, да и он дал обещание, которое не хочется нарушать. И люди Акамы, ведь они не заслуживают страданий лишь из-за сбитого морального компаса своего предводителя, и...   
  
Ладно, может, Кель'тас в этом и прав.. Из чистого любопытства он спросил:  
  
— О ком же беспокоитесь Вы, мой принц?  
  
Кель'тас не потратил на размышления ни минуты.  
  
— Вы. Вайши. Роммат. И мой народ, ведь это мой долг.  
  
— Но ты их любишь.  
  
— Да, — Кель'тас снова опустил взгляд; голубые глаза отблёскивали сталью в полутьме. — Но пожертвовал бы я ради них всем, если бы не долг?  
  
Это должно было быть риторическим вопросом, но почему-то таковым не казалось. Кель'тас ожидал от него ответа, а потому Иллидан его дал.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Ещё одна улыбка, но в этот раз без тени радости, удовлетворённая и острая как бритва.  
  
— Конечно же нет.  
  
Кель'тас никогда не отличался тягой к самопожертвованию. Иллидан, всегда отличавшийся — _отличающийся_ — сердобольностью, уже чувствовал, как начинает влюбляться, и это его до жути пугало.  
  
Всё ещё пугает.  
  
Но это не единственное, что он помнит из разговора. В основном он запомнил, что именно Кель'тас _имел в виду:_ жертвовать чем-то можно только ради дорогих сердцу, и то, ради чего ты жертвуешь всем, говорит многое о том, что ты считаешь долгом.  
  
Пусть Иллидану и горько, но он не удивлён тому, что его соулмейт, само биение его сердца, луч света в непроглядной тьме темницы, похоже, в списке приоритетов стоит ниже, чем уничтожение Легиона.   
  
— Кель'тас, — выдыхает он, чувствуя, как липкая кровь забивает горло, а холод из нестерпимого превращается в приятную прохладу, омывающую открытые раны, медленно пожирая его. Ветер громко завывает, вырывая из груди и без того тяжёлые вздохи и унося с собой последние слова. — Мне так жаль.  
  
-  
  
 _Кель'тас. Мне так жаль._  
  
Кель'тас резко вскидывает голову. Слова отдаются эхом в голове, словно дурной, полузабытый сон, но он знает, что расслышал всё правильно. И он узнал голос, пусть он и был невероятно тихим.   
  
_Иллидан._  
  
За этой мыслью сразу же следует другая, столь же полная паники, но в этот раз смешанная с раздражением.  
  
 _Что тот наделал в этот раз?_  
  
Пусть они и встретились не так уж и давно, но, проведя большую часть дней и ночей рядом со своим новоиспечённым соулмейтом, Кель'тас, как кажется ему самому, успел довольно хорошо понять характер мужчины. Он жаждет прикосновений, но боится показаться слабым (и плохо это скрывает); планирование кажется ему вынужденным злом и он участвует в этом лишь ради галочки, слишком тревожный, чтобы составлять стратегию так же внимательно, как, Кель'тасу кажется, он когда-то это делал; заключение его ужасно изменило и он не до конца это осознаёт.  
  
Но в первую очередь он ходячая катастрофа, что скорее попросит прощения, чем разрешения или, упаси боже, _помощи._ Кель'таса терзает подозрение, что его слова как-то с этим связаны.  
  
Вайши смотрит на него с любопытством. Кель'тас не пересекается с ней взглядом, бесполезно открывая и закрывая рот в поисках правильных слов. Что он вообще должен сказать? _Я почти что уверен, что наш лидер и друг пошёл и умер, потому что он слишком травмирован, чтобы довериться нам?_ Как вообще об этом говорить?  
  
Говорят, что смерть соулмейта — худшая боль, которую только можно представить. Отец так и не смог это описать — его глаза всегда подёргивала дымка, словно он не мог вспомнить, словно не хотел это вспоминать, но Кель'тас… Кель'тас помнил. Помнит до этого дня. Ничто не сможет стереть из его памяти то, как отец рухнул на пол, крича, рыдая, раздирая собственную грудь пока его кровь не залила пальцы, и не останавливаясь, пока всё не стало хуже — пока он не _затих_ — пока он не мог делать ничего, кроме как рвано дышать, порой срываясь на задушенные всхлипы и тихий скулёж. После вошёл королевский целитель, белый, как полотно, трясущийся с ног до головы, чтобы объявить о смерти матери, и Кель'тас заплакал, но Анастериан...   
  
Ну, Анастериан уже знал, и с тех пор ничего не было как прежде.  
  
Так что Кель'тас ожидал чего-то большего, чем тяжесть в груди и ком в горле. Говорят, можно просто перестать чувствовать боль, если её слишком много — может, именно это и случилось. Мир уже вырвал сердце из его груди, потоптался по нему и бросил там же, залив кровью его народа, его _отца._ Вполне логично, что нечто, заполняющее сейчас его грудь, не будет знать, как реагировать на смерть соулмейта.   
  
Или же — и его сердце предательски пропускает удар при этой мысли — _Иллидан всё ещё жив._  
  
— Чёрт, — наконец-то выдавливает он. — Иллидан жив.  
  
Вайши, кажется, ещё больше сбита с толку этими словами.  
  
— Только что я не был в этом так уверен.  
  
Её непонимание никуда не исчезает. Кель'тас качает головой.  
  
— Я не… Я… Я вернусь, ладно. Просто… проследи тут за всем, хорошо?  
  
И до того, как она заставит его объясниться или хотя бы подумать, Кель'тас убегает. К чёрту планы, он нужен своему соулмейту прямо сейчас.  
  
Он бежит прямо к краю скалы, вдоль которой они шли. Кто-то за ним испуганно кричит. но принц не слышит, лишь резко свистит...  
  
И спрыгивает.  
  
Он позволяет себе попаниковать полсекунды, когда ступни отрываются от земли и под ним не остаёся ничего кроме ужасной, зияющей бездны и острых скал далеко, далеко внизу. На эти полсекунды он летит в невесомости, а затем гравитация берёт своё и он на безумной скорости летит к земле...  
  
Ещё одну бесконечную, ужасную секунду. Его падение прерывается ударом о тёплое тело Ал’ара, пролетевшего под ним ровно в нужное мгновенье. Его компаньон пронзительно клекочет в своеобразном приветствии, а затем этот звук, затихая, переходит в вопрос. Кель'тас впивается пальцами в обжигающие перья на его спине и позволяет себе опустить голову, прижимаясь лбом к затылку феникса.   
  
— Найди его, друг мой. Ради всего светлого, прошу, найди его… пока не стало слишком поздно.  
  
Ал’ар пропевает что-то, показывая, что понимает, и одновременно поддерживая, и уносит их вдаль, к ледяным пустошам Нортренда, оставляя позади дорожку углей, поражённые взгляды и _Вайши,_ что выругивается себе под нос перед тем, как заставить войска вернуться к своим обязанностям.  
  
  
  
Солдаты Плети под ними неподвижны, раскинулись по склонам горы, словно плесень. Сияние их глаз развеивает вечную тьму Нортренда; тысячи колючих огоньков, повёрнутых к пику Ледяной Короны.  
  
К Ледяному Трону.  
  
Кель'тас всматривается в ужасающую толпу нежити в поисках зелёного сияния скверны, но уже знает, что найдёт его не здесь. Если Иллидан и пал, то случиться это могло только у врат цитадели.  
  
Ветер на этой высоте холоднее самой смерти и острее любого клинка, что её несёт. Он пронзает Кель'таса насквозь, забирается в самые кости, и его лицо немеет, а ресницы берёт иней. Ал’ар под ним кажется почти неприятно горячим; каждый удар сердца феникса отдаётся теплом в его перьях, что вместе с искрами уносит ветер. Кель'тас находит утешение в этой лёгкой боли, в покалывании конечностей, к которым возвращается жизнь, что в это же время уходит из других частей тела. Он заставляет себя сосредоточиться на повторяющейся смене тепла и холода пока не теряет способность думать о чём-либо другом. Страх уходит из мыслей, выражаясь лишь в подрагивающих пальцах и быстром дыхании.  
  
Иллидан чем-то похож на холод. Он нашёл путь к сердцу Кель'таса за мгновение и надёжно там поселился, требуя обращать на себя всё внимание и своим присутствием, и отсутствием (таким же болезненным).  
  
Когда дело касается их, ничего не может быть простым. Кель'тасу остаётся лишь надеяться на то, что Иллидан переживёт этот день, и что у них будет шанс хотя бы попытаться сделать всё проще.  
  
Ал’ар вырывает его из навеянной холодом дрём громким криком, и принц опускает глаза. Там, далеко внизу, присыпанный снегом...  
  
Иллидан.  
  
Внутри всё обрушивается: и от зрелища, пусть его толком и не разглядеть, и от того, как феникс внезапно камнем летит вниз. Он распахивает крылья за мгновение до столкновения и Кель'тас сразу же спрыгивает с его спину. Ноги болят от приземления, но он игнорирует это, игнорирует всё кроме своего соулмейта, лещажего в полурастаявшем снегу.  
  
Он падает на колени рядом с Иллиданом, и руки его зависают над бессознательным телом в сантиметре от кожи, но так её и не касаются из страха навредить. Он _залит_ кровью, в основном своей, а не Артаса, и некоторые раны всё ещё слабо кровоточат, источая странный синий дым, которого он со всей осторожностью пытается не касаться.  
  
Принц отрывает взгляд от окровавленной груди мужчины, поднимая его на лицо. Через повязку на глазах не пробивается свет, и это ранит сильнее, чем все физические доказательства битвы, что привели к этому состоянию. Кель'тас сглатывает через ком в горле; кажется, он вот-вот начнёт задыхаться или, что вероятнее, заплачет.  
  
Наконец-то Кель'тас обхватывает ладонями лицо Иллидана, нежно поглаживает выступающие скулы большими пальцами. Он снова пытается сглотнуть, но из горла вырывается лишь задушенный всхлип, когда он сгибается над телом и прижимается лбом ко лбу Иллидана, крепко закрыв глаза в попытке сдержать слёзы.  
  
— Какой же ты _идиот,_ — шепчет он, слишком тихо даже для собственных ушей. — Безрассудный, прекрасный идиот.  
  
Ветер, утихший, когда они приземлились, перебирает ледяными пальцами его волосы, касается губ...  
  
Нет.  
  
Воздух, коснувшийся его губ, был тёплым. Он замирает. Ждёт.  
  
Иллидан дышит.  
  
Поспешно поднявшись, Кель'тас прижимает руки к груди Иллидана, наплевав на кровь и раны, и чувствует, как та, пусть и слабо, но вздымается и опускается. Он нажимает сильнее, растопыривает пальцы, пока сердцебиение Иллидана не отдаётся в каждом из них, чувствуя, как почти незаметно двигаются рёбра.  
  
 _Он жив._ Без сознания и лежит в луже собственной крови, но жив. Это больше, чем он даже смел предположить ещё мгновение назад. Это кажется настоящим чудом.  
  
Но он не проживёт ещё долго, если Кель'тас не придумает, как доставить его в безопасное место.  
  
Понести его Кель'тас не сможет: Иллидан минимум на полметра его выше и в два раза тяжелее, а магией пользоваться нельзя. Скверна склонна вмешиваться в другие виды магии, совсем рассеивая её или же усиливая до невозможности, а Иллидан - ходячий катализатор скверны. Вздумай Кель'тас наложить на него заклинание левитации, татуировки Иллидана или оттолкнули бы его магию, или сожрали бы её, истощив все запасы за пару минут.  
  
То, что является прекрасной помощью в борьбе с ментальной магией противников, становится ужасным препятствием в попытках спасти его задницу от смертельного переохлаждения.  
  
К тому же, у них нет времени ждать подкрепления. Снег залит кровью, её _слишком много,_ и раны Иллидана всё ещё кровоточат. Они слишком глубокие — Иллидан умрёт ещё до того, как новость достигнет лагеря.  
  
Ал'ар… Ал'ар невероятно силён, но и он зависит от магии Кель'таса и не сможет оставаться в этом мире без неё, а потому его возможности ограничены. Он не сможет нести их обоих.  
  
 _“Всё полетит к чертям что бы я ни сделал”,_ — думает Кель'тас, и впивается пальцами в бока Иллидана, вырывая из груди охотника на демонов болезненный стон. Кель'тас резко переводит взгляд на его лицо.   
  
Ещё никогда принцу не приходилось, составляя список приоритетов, ставить себя на второе место, но всё бывает в первый раз. Он наклоняется, коротко прижимается губами к губам Иллидана, и вскакивает на ноги.   
  
Он свистит ещё раз. Ал'ар пронзительно кричит в ответ и через мгновение возникает из облаков словно луч света, чтобы вскоре приземлиться рядом.  
  
— Ал'ар, _отнеси его домой!_  
  
Феникс громко кричит, отказываясь, но Кель'тас качает головой и опускает руку на голову своего компаньона, прямо между глаз.  
  
— Ты _должен._ Я смогу как-то выжить, а он — нет, — но имеет под этим ввиду _“мне можно умереть, а ему нет”._ Кель'тас отталкивает птицу, нежно, но настойчиво. — _Лети._  
  
Ал'ар дёргается, щёлкает клювом, явно недовольный, но не в силах противиться. Он бросает последний злобный взгляд на Кель'таса перед тем, как осторожно поднять Иллидана когтями и улететь, испустив скорбную трель на прощанье.  
  
Кель'тас смотрит ему вслед, пока тот не исчезает вдали и ветер не развеивает последние искры, пока не остаётся на самом деле один.  
  
Над ним нависает Ледяной Трон, огромная тёмная глыба льда. Под ним до самого горизонта тянутся заснеженные скалы, а тишину разрывает лишь завывание ветра.  
  
Солнечные Скитальцы всегда несли день — несли свет, без устали следуя за солнцем. Как это самое солнце, они всегда вели свой народ вперёд, и останавливаться и отдыхать им положено не больше, чем этому самому солнцу. _Deth’ala asto’re,_ единственный путь — вперёд.  
  
А потому Кель'тас делает то, что лучше всего даётся эльфам крови: он сдерживает боль и начинает идти.  
  
  
  
Спустя два часа он падает в расщелину, но успевает удачно вывернуться и не сломать шею; удар повреждает руку, отчего та трясётся и ужасно болит. Но он не мёртв, а раз не мёртв, то не имеет права останавливаться, так что поднимается и продолжает идти.  
  
Спустя три часа поднимается метель, внезапная и неестественная, приветствуя нового правителя земель. Ему стоило бы остановиться и переждать, но он не может себе этого позволить, если хочет выжить. Он продолжает идти.  
  
Спустя четыре часа заканчивается магия. Он и так использовал её беспрестанно в попытках отогнать смертельный холод, но делал это уже не первую неделю, при этом ещё и сражаясь. Призыв Ал'ара стал последней каплей; когда запасы истощились, магия исчезла, оставляя его на волю природы. Волосы бьют по лицу, снежинки слепят, холод прокрадывается под одежду и селится в костях. Он продолжает идти.   
  
После этого он теряет счёт времени. Всё кажется нестерпимо медленным, липким, как стекающая по спине горячая смола. Перед глазами плывёт из-за покрывшихся инеем ресниц и ужасной усталости, помутнившей разум. Когда-то он обхватил себя руками и теперь не может ими пошевелить: кажется, что они ему больше не принадлежат, что это чужие мёртвые палки, примёрзшие к груди. Каждый раз, как он моргает, по глазам словно проходятся наждачкой, каждый шаг даётся сложнее предыдущего, как если бы он поднимал камни, а не ноги. Снег, достающий до колен, кажется… тяжёлым. Не холодным, не мокрым, просто _тяжёлым.  
_  
Сначала ему было холодно, потом стало так холодно, что всё _горело,_ но сейчас он промёрз насквозь — холод внутри, он поселился под кожей и попал в кровь, и всё онемело. Он устал и не чувствует ничего. Он не может думать, не может задаваться вопросом, идёт ли вообще в правильную сторону. Всё, что он может делать — переставлять ногу за ногой, всегда двигаясь, всегда продвигаясь вперёд.  
  
Кель'тас запинается.  
  
Это уже не впервые. Он запинался по меньшей мере сотню раз на этом пути к смерти: кажется, на нём столько же снега, как и вокруг. Он запинался сотню раз и сотню же раз вставал, ничего не изменилось. Нужно делать ещё один шаг.  
  
Но почему он вообще это делает? В чём смысл? Он всё равно умрёт, так какая разница, здесь или ещё через пару метров?   
  
В этот раз он не встаёт снова. Он падает в снег и весь вес этого безумного похода падает ему на спину, прибивая к земле. Он устал, а снег наконец-то не кажется холодным, напротив, сейчас это кажется лучшим местом на земле. Он закрывает глаза.  
  
Всего мгновение. Он не будет спать. Это же глупо. Но он может отдохнуть, пусть и всего мгновение. Он устал, так устал, и отчаянно жаждет хоть минуту передышки. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы передохнуть перед тем, как снова встать; всего минута; всего секунда отдыха...  
  
  
  
 _...кель...ас...  
  
...тас….нись...  
  
...ель’тас…оснись..._  
  
Голос, далёкий и неразборчивый, отдаётся эхом во тьме.   
  
_Кель’тас..._  
  
Он не знает, кто или что говорит; к кому или чему они обращаются. Всё, что он знает, так это то, что ему уютно вот так вот невесомо парить в пустоте, а ещё он устал. Кажется, он может проспать вечно и всё равно проснуться уставшим. Может, стоит даже не начинать пытаться.  
  
 _Проснись..._  
  
Такой же далёкой кажется и боль. Он даже её не чувствует; пока что ничего не болит, но остаётся стойкое чувство того, что должно, и что будет болеть, как только он придёт в себя. Сейчас он и не в сознании, и не спить; осознаёт всё, но не ощущает. Это состояние комфортное и абсолютно безболезненное, и он собирается оставаться в нём как можно дольше.  
  
 _Прошу..._  
  
Голос становится громче; его проще понять и узнать. Его помутнённому сознанию он кажется таким же близким, как и свой, таким же успокаивающим, как и собственное сердцебиение. Он отдаётся эхом, словно они синхронизированы, словно он проник в его мысли и звучит оттуда, а не из холодного внешнего мира, от которого он пытается скрыться.   
  
_Прошу, любовь моя, проснись. Я не могу..._  
  
Он просыпается.  
  
  
  
Кель'тас приходит в себя с резким вздохом, что резко превращается в хриплый кашель. Он сгибается, одной рукой прикрывая рот, а второй сжимая колючие простыни. Похоже на одну из коек в больничном шатре; на мгновение он задаётся вопросом, что тут делает, но затем воспоминания о событиях до потери сознания заставляют его пошатнуться.  
  
Он искренне удивлён тому, что всё ещё жив — и, что важнее, надеется, что это же касается и Иллидана.  
  
Такое резкое пробуждение лишь подчёркивает то, насколько всё болит. Горло дерёт, лёгкие горят так, словно он пробежал марафон, слезящиеся глаза колет, а на потрескавшихся губах, похоже, запеклась кровь. Нет ни единой мышцы, что не болела бы хоть в какой-то степени; даже собственное сердцебиение заставляет его желать вернуться в явно устроенный лекарствами сон. Или в полумёртвое состояние.  
  
О Свет, смерть кажется куда лучшим вариантом чем то, что он испытывает сейчас. У жизни нет права причинять такую боль.  
  
— Ох, так ты жив.  
  
Он падает назад на подушки и поворачивает голову настолько, насколько позволяет боль в шее, чтобы бросить раздражённый взгляд на Вайши. Ту это не слишком беспокоит. Если присмотреться, она как никогда похожа на статую и излучает холод. Он не видел её такой с самого дня их встречи. Кель'тас смаргивает слёзы и открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но не выходит ни звука. Она подносит чашку с водой к его губам, медленно её наклоняя, чтобы тот не захлебнулся в попытке утолить жажду. Он благодарно улыбается ей когда чашка пустеет, но она на это не реагирует, а лишь убирает чашку на столик и складывает руки на груди. Делает это всё она не отводя от него глаз. Принцу кажется, что он оказался лицом к лицу с ужасным хищником, а не с самой близкой подругой.   
  
— Ты, кажется, не слишком-то тому рада, — наконец-то выдавливает он.  
  
Похоже, лучше было бы молчать.  
  
— Рада… Конечно же я не _рада,_ легкомысленное _дитя!_ — Вайши раздражённо взмахивает руками, и одна из них поднимается, чтобы поправить волосы, но она, заметив ту нервную привычку, заставляет её опуститься и сжимает пальцы в кулак. — Ты почти _умер!  
_  
Кель'тас отводит взгляд, чтобы больше не видеть её терзаний. Он не… он не собирается _извиняться_ за сделанное, но ему жаль, что это довело её до такого состояния.  
  
— Знаешь, как мы тебя нашли? — она не даёт ему времени ответить, игнорирует его рефлекторное “нет” и шипит. — Твоя птица скинула окровавленного и бессознательного Иллидана в наши руки и сразу же развернулась. Мне пришлось выбирать между ним и тобой, понимаешь? Мне пришлось… пришлось позвать к нему целителей, надеяться на лучшее и бежать за Ал'аром. И он _испарился_ на полпути… Я думала, ты _умер!_ Я думала, что мы не успели и… и...   
  
Вайши тянет себя за волосы, раздражённо рыча. Он никогда не видел её настолько не в себе, настолько… _испуганной._ Это зрелище ошарашивает его, и Вайши, вновь взяв себя в руки, продолжает говорить.  
  
— Мы нашли тебя… не спрашивай как, я не знаю, каким чудом, но мы нашли тебя, лежащего в снегу, уже полумёртвого — твоя кожа посинела, Кель'тас! Кожа _не должна быть синей!_  
  
— Но твоя же такая.  
  
Она шипит в ответ.  
  
— _Заткнись._ Твоя кожа посинела и ты не дышал, мы отнесли твоё тело назад в лагерь даже не зная, можно ли тебя спасти. Я была готова вести армию к Ледяному Трону и требовать у Артаса поднять тебя из мёртвых, представляешь? _Ты умер,_ Кель'тас. Единственным вопросом было то, сможем ли мы воскресить тебя не прибегая к некромагии.  
  
Она делает дрожащий вдох.  
  
— Я не знаю, как целители вернули тебя к жизни. Честно говоря, я _не хочу знать…_ они это _сделали,_ а остальное не имеет значения. Я знаю лишь то, что почти потеряла вас обоих в одну ночь, — она говорит тише, чем обычно, не так, как должна бы, при этом опустив взгляд куда-то вниз. — Что, чёрт побери, мне пришлось бы делать? Продолжать вести войну, что мне не нужна? Похоронить вас и вернуться в море?   
  
— Мне...  
  
— Не смей говорить, что тебе жаль. Тебе не жаль, — она отмахивается, и её холодная ярость сменяется лёгким раздражением. — Всё в порядке. Я понимаю, почему ты так поступил. Я, наверное, сделала бы точно то же, окажись я в похожей ситуации. И всё же, я оставляю за собой право позлиться на тебя ещё немного.  
  
Его дрожащий смех прерывается болью в горле, но улыбка так и остаётся на губах.  
  
— Я это заслужил.  
  
— Ещё бы!  
  
Но полусерьёзная злость Вайши быстро испаряется. Она резко вздыхает, облизывает губы и отводит глаза перед тем, как прибить его к месту взглядом. Кель'тас сглатывает.   
  
— Он проснулся до того, как тебя вернули к жизни.  
  
Нет ни единого сомнения о ком идёт речь.  
  
— Ох.  
  
— Да, _ох._  
  
Она больше ничего не говорит. Кель'тас изо всех сил пытается не ёрзать, потому что не пристало выражать своё волнение, но в основном потому, что от любого движения всё чертовски болит.   
  
(Интересно, где же сейчас Иллидан. Больничный шатёр не такой уж и большой, он бы сразу заметил его присутствие. Может, они выделили ему отдельный шатёр? Как-то странно.)  
  
Он нервно теребит край закрывающего колени одеяла. К рукам всё ещё не вернулась чувствительность, но кончики пальцев покалывают и это, пусть и неприятно, хорошо отвлекает от давящей тишины. И всё же, не выдержав, Кель'тас спрашивает:  
  
— Что… он сделал?  
  
Вайши качает головой.  
  
— Не у меня это нужно спрашивать. Мне сказать ему, что ты проснулся?  
  
— Нет, нет, я… я сам к нему пойду.  
  
До того, как она успевает его остановить, принц свешивает ноги с края койки несмотря на колющую боль в боку. Когда он опускает взгляд, то видит испачканные красным бинты — болезненное напоминание почти смертельного падения в ущелье, или ещё какого-то падения, что выпало из памяти. Да какая разница, он почти умер, как и его соулмейт и, кажется, им давно пора поговорить об оправданности риска.  
  
Его ступни едва касаются пола, когда он полностью теряет равновесие. Перед глазами темнеет, а колени подгибаются и, кажется, он камнем падает на пол — упал бы, если бы не четыре чешуйчатые руки, что подхватывают его до соприкосновения с полом и бесцеремонно скидывают назад на кровать.  
  
— Я приведу его, — говорит Вайши, тоном, что не терпит возражений. Кель'тас снова прячет ноги под одеялом и даже не тратит силы на то, чтобы её переубедить.  
  
Он не хочет об этом говорить, но лучше уж сейчас, чем позже, когда сожаления и страхи разрастутся и спрячутся по дальним уголкам сознания.  
  
(Дипломатические решения конфликтов всегда хорошо давались Роммату, прямолинейному и не особо взволнованному чужими мнениями. Кель'тас же, воспитанный при дворе и для двора, а затем проживший большую часть сознательных лет среди неловких и немного безумных магов, всегда находит это несколько проблематичным. К несчастью, такая способность необходима для здоровых отношений, а Кель'тас не ожидает ничего потрясающего от социальных навыков Иллидана, который провёл десять тысяч лет вдали от цивилизации.)  
  
Он решает осмотреться пока ждёт, и тщательно отмечает все детали больничного шатра, ведь до этого ему не выпадала… _возможность_ его рассмотреть — Кель'тас заходил чтобы лишь проведать кого-то или же передать результаты своих исследований. Сейчас шатёр кажется до странного пустым, настолько, что закрадывается подозрение, что всё дело в его присутствии.  
  
Это, стоит признать, не лучший способ отвлечься от подкрадывающегося ужаса. Честно говоря, у него нет ни единой причины так бояться — ну вот что худшее из всего, что может случиться? Иллидан заплачет?  
  
О Свет, лишь бы Иллидан не заплакал. Это будет совсем на него не похоже, но Кель'тас всё равно не знает, что делать с плачущими людьми. Особенно когда они плачут из-за него.  
  
— Ты проснулся.  
  
Это, всё же, всё равно достаточно хорошо отвлекает, потому что он даже не услышал, как вошёл Иллидан. Тот несправедливо скрытен для двухметровой светящейся летучей мыши. Он медлит у входа в шатёр, сложив руки на груди, и с ног до головы замотан в бинты, зеленоватые от подсохшей крови. У Кель'таса уходит вся выдержка на то, чтобы не протянуть к нему руку — а ещё это больно, и его словно прошивает молнией при малейшем движении.   
  
(Кто подумал бы, что после почти смерти всё будет так болеть?)  
  
Кель'тас прокашливается и решает улыбнуться.  
  
— И ты тоже. Учитывая твоё состояние, я удивлён, что ты сейчас не спишь.   
  
Иллидан неопределённо мычит. Улыбка постепенно сходит с губ Кель'таса, когда тишина растягивается, придавливая недосказанностью — всем тем, что они не хотят говорить. Снаружи шатра доносится утренний шум лагеря, когда ночная смена плетётся спать, а дневная готовится приступать к обязанностям. Холодный воздух, проникающий через щели в стенах, доносит запахи дыма и жарящегося мяса, а ещё неразборчивые звуки болтовни и лязг доспехов. Кель'тас может чётко представить себе эту картину, такую же, как видел каждое утро в Нортренде: кузнецы разводят костры, маги подносят вёдра тёплой воды нагам, а эльфы крови разделяют первую за день пищу, порой смеясь вместе, а порой смотря в пустоту, теряясь в скорби и меланхолии, ужасной и успокаивающей своей привычностью.   
  
В воздухе повисло напряжение. Что-то, похожее на разряды электричества, поселилось под кожей, усиленное оживлением за стенами и горящим взглядом Иллидана, сосредоточенном лишь на нём. Кель'тас раз за разом проходится языком по зубам, чувствуя вкус меди и озона от магического истощения, а затем смотрит прямо на Иллидана, отказываясь прятаться от… чем бы это ни было.   
  
Иллидан вздыхает и опускает плечи, и на его лице проступает что-то похожее на поражение и вселенскую усталость. Он сокращает расстояние между ними медленными, размеренными шагами, словно приближается к раненому животному, и Кель'таса бы это взбесило, если бы ему так не хотелось сбежать.  
  
Теперь, когда он ближе, Кель'тас замечает, как мелко дрожат его пальцы — Иллидан пытается скрыть это, впиваясь когтями в ладони и оставляя отпечатки на и без того ушибленной коже. Его крылья тоже дрожат, выдавая несвойственную ему тревогу. Он то сжимает, то разжимает челюсть. Он нервничает… нет. Он _боится._  
  
(Боится ли он за Кель'таса или боится _его,_ боится всего, что Кель'тас мог бы сделать с ним, выпади ему такая возможность?)  
  
Ох, всё ещё хуже, чем ему казалось.  
  
— Помоги встать, — требует он, уже перекидывая ноги через край кровати. Иллидан дёргается вперёд в попытке удержать его на месте, но останавливается на полпути; его вытянутые, всё ещё подрагивающие руки замирают в воздухе. — Давай же, я не собираюсь вести этот разговор лёжа. Помоги мне встать.  
  
В какое-то мгновение Кель’тас думает, что он отреагирует как Вайши и прикажет ему оставаться в кровати, но наконец-то Иллидан делает шаг вперёд и протягивает руки. Кель’тас хватается за них и Иллидан берёт на себя весь его вес, кажется, без особых усилий поднимая мага на ноги. Двигается он слишком осторожно, словно верит в то, что Кель’тас разлетится на осколки от малейшего прикосновения — тот покачивается, внезапно чувствуя головокружение, и Иллидан отпускает его ладони только чтобы схватить мужчину за бёдра, помогая не упасть.   
  
— Чёрт тебя дери, Кель’тас, — бездыханно шепчет он; его голос срывается на последнем слоге. — Я думал, что умер. Ты не дышал, а всё так ужасно болело, и я думал, что тоже умираю, и я был рад этому, Кель, я правда был так этому _рад,_ — из горла Иллидана вырывается полузадушенный всхлип и тот стискивает зубы, шипя так, слово ему всё ещё больно. — Мне была невыносима сама мысль о том, что я тебя переживу.  
  
И он кажется таким печальным, таким испуганным, что Кель’тас чувствует, как понемногу разбивается его сердце. Чего ещё он ожидал? Этот мужчина провёл десять тысяч лет в одиночестве, а он дал ему _надежду_ перед тем, как отобрать её по собственной глупости. Кель’тас не собирался этого делать, но _сделал_ ведь, и… О Свет, ему же теперь нельзя жертвовать собой, да? Иллидан позволил себе был слабым, открылся, дал полному незнакомцу залезть в свою грудь, достать оттуда сердце и оставить его себе, и всё по воле _судьбы,_ ради пары строк на коже.   
  
Какая же это ужасающая ответственность, держать в руках чьё-то сердце. Какая же это ужасающая власть над столь опасным мужчиной.  
  
Ведь это и значит быть соулмейтом. Это ответственность перед человеком по другую сторону вашей связи. Ему умирать можно не больше, чем Иллидану — они оба сдавливают друг другу глотки.  
  
(Когда-то Сильвана, презрительно скалясь, сказала ему, что любовь — _самый бесполезный в мире захват заложников._ Кель’тасу до её цинизма далеко, но он понимает, почему она так решила — и его всё равно _тянет_ к этому. Голову кружит от одной мысли о том, чтобы настолько сильно доверить кому-то свою жизнь, постоянно балансируя на грани провала.)  
  
Полностью позабыв о боли в мышцах, Кель’тас обхватывает ладонями лицо Иллидана и осторожно поглаживает пальцами его скулы, пока тот не перестаёт хмуриться. Плечи Иллидана напрягаются, когда тот замечает, что впивается когтями в спину мага, но он всё же просто ослабляет хватку, а не отходит. За это Кель’тас ему благодарен. Прикосновение помогает ему сосредоточиться точно так же, как и Иллидану, да и он боится, что упадёт, стоит тому его отпустить.   
  
— Я не могу потерять ещё и тебя,— выдавливает Иллидан.  
  
— Ох, милый, меня ты не потеряешь, — Кель’тас щурится, давая обещание. — Я не позволю им тебя убить, а ты уж точно не дашь им убить _меня.  
_  
Иллидан невесело хмыкает.  
  
— И отчего же ты решил, что преуспеешь в том, в чём я провалился?  
  
— Ну, мы сейчас живы, не правда ли?  
  
— Пожалуй, да.  
  
Кель'тас сильнее сжимает лицо Иллидана и тянет его вниз. Он не набрасывается на него, нет, пусть и сильно этого хочет; взамен он нежно целует Иллидана, с осторожностью касаясь потрескавшихся губ. В этот раз ему кружит голову не боль, нет, а то, что это так называемое чудовище рассыпается в его руках, что это стихийное бедствие вдруг становится спокойным и хрупким. На вкус он как медь и сера, и жар его рта распространяется по всему телу Кель'таса, снова разжигая пламя в груди и согревая кровь.  
  
Кажется, словно поцелуй Иллидана возвращает его к жизни.   
  
Он отстраняется пока ещё может и с самодовольством замечает такое же раздражение в глазах Иллидана. Но сейчас нельзя терять контроль, ведь они оба всё ещё восстанавливаются от ужасной кровопотери и переохлаждения. Кель'тас, однако, не сильно отстраняется, остаётся достаточно близко, чтобы их дыхание перемешивалось, и смотрит прямо в горящие зеленью глаза Иллидана.  
  
— Ты жив. Мы живы, — повторяет он, а затем прибавляет:  
  
— Ты мне веришь?  
  
Иллидан даже не тратит время на раздумья, отвечает сразу же, с абсолютной честностью.  
  
— _Да._  
  
Ну лице Кель'таса расцветает усмешка.  
  
— Тогда мы непобедимы.  
  
  
  
Здесь он немного солгал. Смерть не перестала существовать просто потому, что они нашли некое подобие баланса в своих отношениях — мир всё ещё отвратительное, кровожадное место, а они всё ещё застряли в худшем из его проявлений.  
  
И всё же, в одном он был абсолютно честен: всё становится проще, когда перестаёшь сражаться в одиночку.  
  
Доверие — маленький, но важный шаг в правильном направлении, и Кель'тас за это благодарен. Пока они двигаются вперёд, все будет хорошо, значит, они всё ещё в состоянии сражаться, а пока они могут сражаться, то и мир смогут спасти.  
  
Но для этого нужно ещё много вот таких вот маленьких шагов.  
  
После этого Кель'тас сбегает из больничного шатра с Иллиданом. Они помогают друг другу дойти — в основном это делает Иллидан — до собственного шатра, расположенного на краю лагеря, вдали от ушей большинства солдат.  
  
(Им обоим снятся кошмары, даже Иллидану, который скорее не спит, а теряет сознание от усталости где-то на семь часов в неделю. Не пристало будить армию криками во сне, так ведь?)  
  
Они вместе заваливаются на гору подушек и одеял, что служит Иллидану кроватью. Кровать самого Кель'таса слишком захламлена, чтобы вместить больше одного человека, да и, к тому же, он обычно засыпает за столом, не утруждая себя попытками разместиться на заставленной бумагами койке. На то же, чтобы их убрать, у него обычно не находится сил.  
  
Иллидан потягивается, кривясь от боли. Он всегда так делает после длительных переходов по ледяной глуши; особенно ноют крылья, которые он часами держит прижатыми к спине, словно боясь привлечь к ним внимание. Рядом с Кель’тасом некая часть этого напряжения уходит. такое случается, когда спишь рядом с кем-то на протяжении месяца, а Кель'тас вложил много времени и усилий в то, чтобы Иллидан осознал, каким привлекательным он его считает.  
  
(Он знает, что его привлекает, и не видит смысла это скрывать.)  
  
Интересно, какой у него болевой порог. Иллидан обмотан окровавленными бинтами с ног до головы и всё равно двигается так, словно абсолютно здоров; сам Кель'тас едва идёт, и из них двоих не ему досталось мечом в живот.  
  
Что же случилось там, в тёмной, одинокой камере под горой, что он перестал замечать боль? Сколько собственной крови он пролил в попытках снова ощутить хоть что-то в этой жизни — или же её закончить?   
  
Сколько же времени прошло прежде чем он перестал её чувствовать?  
  
Но сейчас не время думать о таком. Кель'тас прикусывает язык, останавливая себя от необдуманных слов, и позволяет ярости тихо кипеть в груди. Затем, когда руки перестают так сильно трястись и выходит приоткрыть рот, он садится на колени рядом с Иллиданом и нерешительно касается его кожи.  
  
Его раны заживают быстро, неестественно быстро, но и Фростморн — не обычный меч. Кель'тас разрезает бинты на левой руке чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть нанесённые им раны и видит, что из них всё ещё слабо течёт кровь, густая и тёмная. Кожа вокруг раны болезненного фиолетового цвета, почти омертвевшая, и холодная на ощупь. Кель'тас хмурится.  
  
— Не нервничай ты так, — мягко журит его Иллидан.  
  
Кель'тас качает головой.  
  
— Должен быть способ тебе помочь.  
  
В арсенале магов не хватает исцеляющих заклинаний — он долго над этим работал и так ничего и не добился, чего стоило ожидать, учитывая то, что он не жрец. Солариан, однако, научил его паре жизненно необходимых приёмов чернокнижников. Поглощение жизни можно назвать исцеляющим заклинанием лишь с сильной натяжкой — кто знает, что случится, если исцелять чьи-то раны отобранной у других жизненной силой, но Иллидан и без того почти полностью состоит из скверны — кажется, хуже уже не будет.  
  
Это Кель'таса вполне устраивает.  
  
(Он даже не думает о том, что Иллидану может не понравится то, как он, по сути, отнимает у себя жизненную силу, чтобы помочь ему быстрее исцелиться. Всё же, это кажется слишком важным, чтобы хотя бы не попытаться. Необходимым. Словно его энергия утекает через эти раны, и, если Кель'тас их не закроет, Иллидан вскоре потеряет себя.  
  
В конце концов, кто знает, на что способен Фростморн?)  
  
— Я могу помочь.  
  
Иллидан запрокидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Кель'таса.  
  
— Только будь осторожен.  
  
— Разве я не всегда осторожен?  
  
Ответом служит тишина, которую он предпочитает проигнорировать. Иллидан слишком истощён, морально и физически, чтобы его остановить, а потому просто тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Делай что хочешь.  
  
Кель'тас улыбается. Он устал, а ещё чувствует головокружение и другие последствия магического истощения: в общем, это ничем не отличается от бесчисленных ночей в Кирин-Торе, проведенных за экспериментами в попытках совершить прорыв в науке. Всё получится.  
  
Он ищет внутри ту часть себя, где содержится магия, и тянет. Постоянное использование огромных объёмов магии значит, что у магов образуются каналы для маны, схожие с кровеносными сосудами ещё и тем, что необходимы для правильного функционирования тела — по меньшей мере магии, что для многих из них так же необходима, как воздух. Именно по этой причине их мана и жизненная сила тесно переплетены и опираются друг на друга для лучшей работы.  
  
Сейчас его магические резервы истощены — неприятное последствие магического истощения, но он следует по пустым каналам, на ощупь пытаясь найти едва заметное тепло, что даже ему самому непонятно, и позволяет ему привести себя к этой энергии. К жизненной силе.  
  
У опытного чернокнижника это занимает мгновение, но у него уходит целая минута на то, чтобы ухватиться за эту самую жизненную силу. Ему ещё учиться и учиться. Это так волнующе: Кель'тас никогда не думал, что откроет для себя целую школу магии, что ему доступна и вместе с тем совершенно неизвестна.  
  
— Может немного покалывать, — отстранённо предупреждает он, не отрывая взгляда от ран, что светятся тусклым фиолетом в магическом зрении.  
  
— Могу с уверенностью утверждать, что бывало и хуже.  
  
Это вырывает из груди Кель'таса невольный смешок. Он поднимается на ноги, становится сбоку от Иллидана и снова опускается, прижимаясь коленями к его рёбрам, а затем прижимает два пальца к ране на руке и проводит ими вдоль неё, нажимая легко, но уверенно. Порча исчезает, как подожжённая стальная вата, и магия смерти, въевшаяся в кровь Иллидана, рассыпается пеплом и исчезает в воздухе.  
  
То, как Иллидан вздрагивает, он замечает лишь из-за того, что его касается.  
  
— Больно?  
  
— Не… совсем.  
  
Кивок. Всё ясно. Кель'тасу тоже не совсем больно; это похоже на то, как напрягаешь ноющие мышцы, или на голод, что бывает только в три утра после пяти непрерывных часов изучения сложных теорий.   
  
Когда он отрывает пальцы то рана, хоть и не исцелена, но выглядит куда лучше, словно она на самом деле начнёт заживать. Поэтому Кель'тас приступает к следующей, а затем берётся за ещё одну. Это заклинание забирает столько же сил, сколько сотня арканных — или потому, что эти его ресурсы куда меньше, чем магические, или потому что Иллидан вытягивает магию. Тут понять сложно. Пожалуй и то, и другое. Боль где-то под рёбрами кажется скорее не проблемой, а помехой; скоро к ней прибавляются голод и ужасная усталость. Это всё решить проще, но игнорировать оказывается куда сложнее.  
  
Он так поглощен процессом что даже не замечает как Иллидан протягивает к нему руку, пока та не хватает его за запястье и не отодвигает всё ещё светящиеся ладони.  
  
— _Кель'тас,_ — говорит он таким тоном, словно повторяет уже не в первый раз. — Хватит.   
  
— Но...  
  
Иллидан тянет его за руку и Кель'тас подчиняется, обессиленно падая ему на грудь. Теперь, когда он лежит, принц внезапно понимает, что устал куда сильнее, чем думал. А ещё так очень удобно — Иллидан вдруг оказывается удобной кроватью.  
  
— Но ты всё ещё ранен, — тихо возмущается он.  
  
Иллидан обхватывает его, сжимая в тёплых объятьях. Он кажется таким же сонным, как и сам Кель'тас: двигается медленно и неуклюже, но всё так же нежно.  
  
Кель'тас хочет заверить его в том, что не сломается, но и сам в этом не уверен.  
  
— Тссс. У нас ещё есть время.  
  
Он прав. Не то, чтобы только коронованный Король-Лич уже полностью овладел своими новыми силами. Они могут позволить себе вздремнуть.  
  
Наверное.  
  
Кель'тас закрывает глаза и выдыхает, чувствуя, как напряжение покидает конечности, и ёрзает, прижимаясь ближе к Иллидану и почти на него залезая. Он понятия не имеет, как так выходит, но ему невероятно удобно.   
  
— Ладно, — шепчет он в кожу Иллидана. Тот лишь согласно мычит.  
  
  
(Чуть позже им придётся собрать остатки своей армии и бежать в Запределье. Придётся готовится к войне, которую всё ещё нужно вести. Впереди много работы.  
  
Ну а сейчас можно и поспать. Они это заслужили.) 


End file.
